Lies
by ImyGie-Chan
Summary: Ketika suatu kebersamaan di awali dengan kebohongan. Dapatkah tetap terjalin ketika kebohongan itu perlahan – lahan mulai terungkap. Dimana seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan lain mulai timbul diantara mereka./ MalexNesia...RnR
1. Chapter 1

Senyum manis terlukis di wajah seorang gadis yang membuka jendela. Menghirup udara segar di pagi hari, menikmati kedamaian dan ketenangan. Perlahan mengikat rambutnya ke belakang, mengucirnya menjadi ekor kuda. Memulai kegiatan rutin di pagi hari yang sudah menjadi tugasnya belakangan ini. Suasana pagi yang seperti ini, memang membuatnya jauh lebih bersemangat mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya.

Tenang dan damai, rasanya itu juga merupakan impian bagi sebagian orang untuk melewatkan waktunya. Merasakan hangatnya mentari yang perlahan menyapa, merasakan udara pagi yang menyegarkan tanpa polusi udara. Dan melewatkan waktu sarapan tanpa suara berisik sedikitpun, pasti menyenangkan. Yah menyenangkan, jika saja suara teriakan yang sudah hampir dihapalnya tidak terdengar. Menghancurkan ketenangan dan ketentraman yang dirasakannya.

"_Bloody Hell_! Berapa kali harus kubilang. Aku tidak setuju dengan rencana itu!" terdengar suara teriakan dalam ruang makan.

Tidak mempedulikan pemilik sepasang iris hitam menghentikan kegiatannya barusan. Menghela nafas mendengar suara berisik dari pemuda beralis tebal di dekatnya. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi jika sering, tetap saja bisa merusak gendang telinganya yang suci. Setelah ini dia mesti mendengar ceramah agama untuk kembali mensucikan telinganya.

Kriet‼

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, tidak jauh dari dirinya.

Kembali matanya memperhatikan arah kamar tidur, di mana tepatnya dua orang pemuda keluar dari dalamnya. Rentetan makian tampak keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda asia, menatap kesal pemuda bepelester yang berjalan di depannya, entah masalah apa lagi yang sedang melanda keduanya.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Fidz!" ucap pemuda berplester, terlihat lelah mendengar keluhan pemuda di sampingnya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang aku tidak sengaja, mencelakai bokongmu itu!" gerutunya, mungkin sedikit kesal mendengar keluhan pemuda itu.

"Yah, untuk kesekian kalinya kau katakan itu dan untuk kesekian kalinya kau tetap juga melukainya bukan." gerutunya membuang muka.

Pembicaraan yang absurd di antara keduanya, membuat ia berjengit mendengarnya. Walau ia tahu, keduanya sering keluar dari kamar yang sama. Tetap saja, bukankah itu seharusnya hal yang pribadi bagi keduanya. Kenapa harus digembar – gemborkan seperti ini. Benar – benar.

"..Nes..Nesia!"

Suara pemuda terdengar dari sampingnya, membuatnya menoleh. Mendapati sepasang manik saphire memperhatikan dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin ku bantu bawakan itu, Nesia?" tanyanya mendekati mangkuk berisi sayuran di dekatnya. "Apa?" heran pemuda itu, mendapati gadis beriris hitam di depannya malah memperhatikan dirinya.

"..Tidak ada," gelengnya, mematikan kompor di hadapannya. "Kau hanya membuatku kaget saja, Al." Perlahan memberikan nampan pada pemuda itu, untuk membantunya mempermudah membawa mangkuk berisi sayuran panas di dalamnya. "Sekarang kau bisa membawanya."

Satu anggukan kecil dilakukan oleh Alfred yang kini membawakan sarapan ke atas meja, dan menatanya dengan rapi. Membiarkan manik coklat di dekatnya memperhatikan apa yang dibawanya.

"Ve~, tidak ada pasta?" Tanya seorang pemuda ber-_ahoge_ keriwil memperhatikan hidangan yang di bawa oleh pemuda bermata saphire. "Aku ingin pasta, vee.." pintanya memelas. Melirik Nesia yang mengikuti Alfred dari belakang, membawa beberapa hidangan yang belum di bawa Alfred.

"..Berhentilah mengeluh, Feli! Banyak makan pasta tidak baik buat kesehatanmu." Ucap Nesia, melihat tingkah pemuda itu. "Dan lagi, apa kau tidak bosan makan pasta terus?" Tanyanya heran.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ve.." gelengnya cepat. "Pasta itu.."

"Baiklah, aku paham. Untuk makan malam, kau boleh membantuku membuatnya." Potongnya cepat, tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan yang sudah dapat ia tahu akhirnya. Membicarakan tentang pasta dengan pemuda itu tidak akan berakhir sebentar, malah mungkin berjam – jam.

"Nesia, baik, Ve.." riang pemuda itu memeluk Nesia yang kini mesti berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Iya – iya, sekarang duduklah Feli," ujarnya melirik Alfred yang tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Dan memberikan isyarat untuk melihat rekannya yang lain.

Perlahan iris hitamnya beralih pada pemuda beralis tebal yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Menghela nafas, melihat tingkah pemuda itu, "Kau juga Arthur. Matikan telponmu! Sekarang waktunya kita sarapan." ucapnya dengan suara yang dirasa mampu terdengar oleh pemuda itu. "Dan kalian berdua, berhentilah berkelahi dengan pembicaraan aneh itu." Membuat kedua orang yang di suruh, bersamaan memandangnya.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan—."

"Yah, teruslah berbicara, Fidz! Dan kau akan semakin telat pergi ke kampus." Delikan maut yang di perlihatkan oleh gadis itu, membuat bantahan yang ingin di keluarkan pemuda itu batal keluar.

Hal yang sama berlaku dengan Arthur, sedikit terpaksa memutus pembicaraannya dengan rekannya. Perlahan pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja makan, memilih duduk disalah satu kursi. Memperhatikan Alfred dan Feli, keduanya kini sudah duduk dengan rapi di meja makan. Sepertinya mereka lebih tahu, membantah Nesia pada pagi hari bukanlah hal yang bagus. Menatap beberapa pasang mata yang kini memperhatikannya sebentar. Melirik ke arah dirinya, menyuruhnya untuk memimpin doa, sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di meja bersama – sama.

* * *

~o~

* * *

Helaan nafas dilakukan Hafidz yang kini bersandar pada kusen pintu dapur.

"Nes, hari ini aku tidak pulang. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan di rumah temanku." Ucap Hafidz, melihat Nesia membereskan peralatan makan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya begitu mendapati respon dari Nesia berupa anggukan.

Langkah kaki Hafidz yang terdengar mulai menjauh, membuatnya kembali melanjutkan acara mencuci piring sendirian. Butuh beberapa detik baginya, untuk menyadari bahwa ia sedang di perhatikan dari ruang makan. Menoleh dan mendapati, masih ada seorang pemuda yang duduk di ruangan itu sendiri, diam memperhatikan gelas tehnya. Seperti ada hal menarik terdapat di dalamnya.

Menaruh piring bersih terakhir ke rak piring sebelum mendekati pemuda itu.

"…Kau tidak berangkat, Arth?" sedikit heran mendapati pemuda beralis tebal itu masih duduk santai menikmati tehnya.

Emerald bertemu iris hitam, menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap, jika tidak ku tinggal." Jawabnya, berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Sedangkan Nesia yang mendengarnya, hanya bisa menatap heran pada teman serumahnya itu. Walau sudah tinggal bersama selama ini, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerka dengan cukup baik, seperti apa teman – temannya ini.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, terlihat sedikit berpikir. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajahnya kini, menyadari alasan konyol pemuda itu yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Segera dirinya belari ke kamar, bersiap – siap untuk berangkat. Terlambat sedikit saja, omelan gratis dari pemuda itu pasti menghampirinya nanti.

Gratak!

Suara benda pelan yang tersentuh, dengan cepat di tangkapnya. Sedikit bersyukur bingkai foto yang disenggolnya tidak terjatuh. Tersenyum melihat gambar di dalamnya, ia dan kelima rekannya. Seulas senyum kembali tercipta di wajahnya, tidak di sangkanya ia bisa tinggal bersama dengan mereka selama ini. Mengingat foto itu diambil hampir dua tahun yang lalu. Benar – benar waktu yang lama. Masih ada dalam ingatannya penyebab kepindahannya saat itu.

.

.

Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre- Romance

Rating- T

Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje,

.

LIES

.

.

_Flashback_

_Tik… tak… tik… tak… terdengar suara pelan dari jam yang terus bergerak setiap detiknya di dalam ruangan. Memperlihatkan dua sosok anak manusia saling berhadap – hadapan. Perlahan menyeruput teh yang terhidang dilakukan oleh salah satunya. Membiarkan lawan bicaranya diam, menunggu keputusan darinya yang kini terlihat berat mengambil keputusan._

_"…Kau yakin tidak akan ada masalah, Fidz?" tanyanya, memandang pemuda di hadapannya yang kini terlihat tenang duduk di bangkunya._

_Menghela nafas, memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang kini terlihat ragu. "Ck, kau ini Ndon, tidak percaya sekali denganku. Kau tenang saja, mana mungkin teman – temanku bakal tertarik dengan gadis lusuh seperti kau." Memicingkan mata, melihat gadis di hadapannya bersiap menyiram dengan gelas berisi teh di tangannya. "…Aku hanya bercanda." Ucapnya mengangkat kedua tangannya, tidak tertarik untuk membuat keributan di tempat umum._

_"Sepertinya kau lebih berniat mengajakku berkelahi, Fidz," gerutu gadis itu kesal._

_"Kau ini cepat sekali marah, bukankah sudah kubilang, aku hanya bercanda tadi." Gelengnya pelan, menatap ke arah gadis itu yang kini membuang muka. "Ayolah, Nes. Kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja."_

_"Justru karena sudah tahu, makanya aku malas." Bersuara sepelan mungkin, memperhatikan mobil – mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan._

_"Kau bicara apa Ndo- ah, Nes." Dengan cepat merubah panggilan kesayangannya yang biasa ditunjukan untuk gadis ini. Menyadari lirikan maut sudah diperlihatkannya. "Jadi, bagaimana kau setujukan?" berusaha kembali membujuk gadis itu, sekaligus melupakan panggilan barusan. "Ayolah, hitung – hitung berhemat." bujuknya lagi._

_Melirik kembali pemuda di hadapannya yang kini gantian menyeruput minumannya. Hemat? Ah, benar juga, dia mesti menghemat pengeluarannya untuk beberapa bulan ini. Apalagi mengingat uang kostnya kini dinaikan. Membuatnya pusing setengah hidup memikirkannya. Sepertinya memang tidak ada salahnya dia menerima ajakan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Lagian saran saudara satu eyangnya ini ada benarnya juga._

_"..Entahlah Fidz, aku masih tidak yakin." Ragunya memandang Hafidz yang menghela nafas._

_"Hah kau ini. Begini saja kau tinggal sampai kami mendapatkan pengurus baru." Pintanya menatap Nesia yang terlihat berpikir. "Kau tidak mungkin tega dengan sepupumu ini kan. Yah, Please!" bujuknya memandang Nesia yang sedikit banyak terpaksa mengangguk._

_Walau bagaimanapun tetap saja dia tidak rela, tinggal terlalu lama dengan orang yang baru akan dia temui. Apalagi mengingat semuanya adalah pria. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tidak senang. Jika bukan karena keuangannya saat ini sedang menipis, tentu sudah ditolaknya permintaan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Walau seperti apa pun dia memohon, dan memasang wajah anak kecil minta dibelikan balon sekali pun. Tetap saja, dia tidak mau melakukannya._

_~IGC~_

_Sungguh dirinya benar – benar tidak menyangka bahwa sepupunya akan membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang jauh dari jangkauan penduduk. Oke, ia akui rumah itu besar. Tapi dia punya alamat, ini rumah apa rumah. Serius deh, jika bukan karena sepupunya ini membawa mobil. Dapat dipastikan kakinya akan lecet, mana saat ini dia pakai high heels. Benar – benar beruntung._

_"Yaick, apa – apaan kalian ini ‼" Terdengar suara histeris Hafidz saat mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah._

_Kaget adalah reaksi pertama yang dirasakannya saat masuk ke dalam, mengikuti Hafidz yang berdiri di ruang keluarga. Mengintip dari bahu sepupunya yang terlihat shock. Ikut terpaku, mendapati dua orang pria sedang saling bertindihan. Satu hal yang terpenting, salah satu pemuda itu sedang terbaring, hanya dengan memakai celana jeans saja. Entah kemana pakaiannya, hanya kedua orang di dalam ruangan itu saja yang tahu._

_Membuatnya berkedip satu kali, sebelum akhirnya membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. "Fidz, aku tunggu di ruang tamu saja." Bergegas berjalan di koridor. Membiarkan rentetan keluhan dikeluarkan oleh Hafidz yang tersadar dari shocknya._

_Menghela nafas lega begitu duduk di salah satu kursi. Memijat keningnya perlahan, berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya, sebelum akhirnya merasakan dirinya diperhatikan. Membuka matanya dan mendapati sosok pemuda bermata coklat yang kini tersenyum menatapnya dari jarak yang cukup dekat._

_Dirinya hanya bisa kaget untuk kedua kalinya, dan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Detak jantungnya yang tadi normal, kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaan was – was kini melanda dirinya. Apa lagi kali ini? Mungkin itu adalah pemikirannya saat ini._

_"Ve~, Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya tersenyum, melihat Nesia mengangguk ."Kau siapa?" Aku Feliciano Vargas, kau bisa memanggilku Feli, Vee~."_

_Senyum yang menurut gadis itu manis, tapi membuat perasaannya tidak enak di sisi lain. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Feli. Aku Nesia, sepupu Hafidz." Senyumnya berusaha menutupi kegugupannya barusan._

_"Kau gadis yang dimaksud oleh Hafidz rupanya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ve~."_

_Perkataan yang membuat gadis itu menerka – nerka, apa yang di bicarakan sepupunya itu dengan pemuda di hadapannya sekarang. Melihat bagaimana senyum ramah senantiasa terlukis di wajah pemuda itu. Derap langkah seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka, mengurungkan niat gadis itu untuk bertanya lebih lanjut._

_"..Feli, kau lihat C…" ucapan itu terhenti sesaat. Terdiam melihat sosok lain yang berada di samping temannya "..NESIA?!" ucapnya, memperhatikan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau Nesia kan?!" tanyanya memastikan._

_"..Eh?! Daniel?" Kaget Nesia melihat sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Membuatnya perlahan berdiri. "..Hei, apa kabarmu?"_

_"Hahaha, baik seperti yang kau lihat." Cengirnya ceria melihat ke arah Nesia yang tersenyum "Sepertinya kau juga begitu." Ucapnya mendekat, memperhatikan gadis itu mengangguk ."Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

_"Ah aku…"_

_"Nesia akan tinggal dengan kita." Kali ini terdengar suara lain dari belakang pemuda itu, terlihat Hafidz yang menyandar pada tiang pintu. Sepertinya ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kedua temannya yang sedikit aneh itu._

_Daniel sendiri mendengar penuturan Hafidz, membelakan matanya, menatap gadis itu tidak percaya. Berbeda dengan Feli yang hanya bisa diam menyaksikan ketiganya. Senyum senantiasa terlukis di wajah pemuda itu. Mengamati situasi yang kini terjadi di depannya._

_"Ah, masih belum pasti." Tersenyum tidak enak melihat tatapan yang ditujukan pemuda itu pada dirinya._

_Melihat keduanya saling memandang, membuat pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal cukup baik." Terdengar ketus saat Hafidz kembali berkata._

_"Tentu saja, kami kan pernah bersama hampir sembilan tahun." Cengir pemuda bermata esmerlad itu._

_"Eh? Kalian pernah pacaran, Ve~?" tanya Feli, terlihat pemuda itu kaget mendengarnya. Reaksi yang sama di perlihatkan Hafidz._

_"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kami hanya teman dari elementary school hingga berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya. Itu saja" Jawab Nesia cepat, melirik ke arah Daniel yang masih tertawa melihat reaksi teman – temannya. "Kau jangan membuat orang salah paham, Daniel." Gelengnya melihat pemuda itu._

_Daniel sendiri terlihat tidak ambil pusing dan tersenyum. "Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi, Nes. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan dengan Feli." Ucapnya menarik tangan pemuda itu. Tidak mempedulikan ucapan protes dari pemuda yang di tariknya._

_Melihat kedekataan keduanya, gambaran tentang dua pemuda yang baru saja terjadi tadi kembali teringat. Hubungan aneh antara keduanya sempat terlintas di otaknya sesaat. Apakah mereka sama dengan kedua pemuda barusan?_

_Melihat Nesia terlihat berpikir, Hafidz yang merasa di cuekin menjadi kesal sendiri. "Woy, Nes, jangan melamun, kenapa? Kau ingin kesambet?" Gerutu Hafidz mendekati gadis itu._

_Menoleh, memperhatikan Hafidz di sampingnya. "Eh, Fidz. Orang – orang di rumahmu ini jangan – jangan pada gay, yah?" Tanyanya memperhatikan Hafidz yang menatapnya seakan – akan dia alien._

_"Apa kau bilang, bisa- bisanya—."_

_"Pantas saja kau bilang mereka tidak akan tertarik denganku. Jika seperti ini, aku mau kok tinggal lebih lama di sini." Senyumnya ceria, sepertinya tidak menyadari baru saja memotong kalimat pemuda itu. "…Eh, Kenapa Fidz? Jangan – jangan aku salah ya?" herannya mendapati Hafidz terdiam, sepertinya ia mencerna setiap perkataan gadis itu._

_Tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Walau mereka tidak gay juga, aku yakin tidak ada satu orangpun yang akan tertarik dengan—."_

_BUK‼_

_Bantalan sofa pun mendarat sempurna di wajah pemuda melayu itu. Seketika kalimat yang ingin di ucapkannya saat itu terhenti. Mengaduh kesakitan akan perbuatan tidak terpuji Nesia yang kini berkacak pinggang memandangnya dengan sadis._

End flash back

* * *

.

"Nes..? Hei NESIA!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu terjaga dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah seorang pemuda yang dari tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita sudah sampai di tempat kerjamu." Gelengnya melihat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh, haha.. kau benar." Senyum Nesia terlihat salah tingkah. Bersiap turun dari mobil, mata itu seketika melebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. 'Ah, alamat susah nih,' batinnya menyadari Arhur memarkir mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang tempat kerjanya.

Bagaimana tidak susah, saat Alfred melakukan hal yang sama. Rekan – rekan wanitanya mulai menanyainya berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dari hal yang biasa hingga ke pertanyaan pribadi. Seperti pakaian dalam yang di kenakannya. Benar – benar deh, dan kali ini Arthur.

Huaaa! Sepertinya ia harus benar – benar tahan banting, melihat beberapa rekannya kini terlihat mulai mengintip dari jendela. Serius, apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan.

"Nes?" heran Arthur melihat gadis itu tidak bergerak. "Hei‼" guncangnya pelan pada tubuh Nesia.

Tersentak dari pemikirannya barusan. "Ah..Ma-maaf."

"Kau baik – baik saja?" terlihat emerald itu menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Ah..ya, aku baik – baik saja." Ucapnya cepat.

Emerald itu terlihat memperhatikannya dengan tajam. Seakan mencari kejujuran dari ucapannya.

"Kau yakin?" kedua alis itu terlihat hampir menyatu, memperhatikan Nesia yang mengangguk cepat.

Menyadari ia akan lebih menghambat Arthur, Nesia pun tersenyum tidak enak. "..Ba-Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Bergegas turun dari porsche milik Arthur.

Tidak di pedulikannya lagi Arthur yang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya barusan. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana cara mengatasi kesulitan yang akan di hadapinya setelah ini. Seharusnya, ia tadi minta diturunkan di depan gang tidak jauh dari sini. Ah! Ini gara – gara ia sibuk dengan lamunannya.

.

Helaan nafas di lakukan Arthur, sebelum senyum tipis tercipta di wajahnya. Menggeleng pelan melihat gadis itu tersandung batu kecil di dekatnya saat berjalan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu, hingga tidak melihat ada batu di depannya. Sifat cerobohnya benar – benar belum hilang.

'Dasar.' Batinnya.

Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan porsche kesayangannya. Setelah puas mendapatkan tontonan menarik dari teman satu rumahnya itu.

* * *

~0~

* * *

Langkah kaki itu terlihat cepat dan melebar, tersenyum melihat orang yang dicarinya berjalan di depannya. Sepertinya ia begitu semangat mendekatinya. Melihat bagaimana orang itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, yang semakin mendekat hingga…

PLAK‼

Pukulan yang cukup kuat, mendarat pada pundak seorang pemuda melayu yang kini meringis kesakitan. Mendelik tajam pada pelaku pemukulan yang hanya tertawa santai terlihat tanpa dosa.

"Hei, Fidz." sapa riang pemuda asia, selaku tersangka pemukulan.

"Yong." Desisnya, menatap pemuda itu yang hanya tertawa. "Bisa tidak kau menegurku dengan lebih halus?"

"..Halus, da ze?" ucap pemuda bernama Yong, berpikir dan tiba – tiba menyeringai. Seringai yang membuat Hafidz di hadapannya merasakan firasat buruk "Hai, Fidz!" ulangnya, memegang bahu pemuda itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bagai kucing yang ketakutan melihat musuh bebuyutannya. Pemuda itu pun melakukan hal yang sama, bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan teman satu kelompoknya ini.

"Yaick, apa yang kau lakukan! Menjauh dariku brengsek aku masih normal!" teriak Hafidz histeris, berusaha menahan pemuda itu melakukan aksinya. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak peduli mereka berada di tempat umum sekarang. Dan dipandang dengan berbagai ekspresi oleh orang disekelilingnya.

"Hmm, benarkah. Bukankah kau bilang pada Nesia kalau kau itu gay?" senyumnya iblis. "Jadi tidak apa – apakan aku menyapamu seperti ini."

Menyadari dirinya terpojok seperti ini, membuat Hafidz ngeri sendiri. "..Arghh‼ Baiklah – baiklah, kau boleh menyapaku seperti tadi!" ucapnya terpaksa.

Berbeda dengan si pembuat onar yang hanya tertawa, perlahan menjauhkan tubuh mereka berdua. Wajah Hafidz sendiri kini sudah merah, seperti kepiting rebus.

"Brengsek, bercandamu tidak lucu!" gerutunya kesal, menatap pemuda di depannya yang terlihat tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"_..So_, kau jadi menginap di rumahku hari ini?" tanyanya merangkul pundak Hafidz, yang dengan cepat melepaskannya. "Hei, kau tidak berpikir aku benar – benar gay kan?" tanyanya melihat rekasi Hafidz kini menjaga jarak. "Apa – apaan tatapanmu itu, gini – gini aku masih normal. Masih suka dengan perempuan," gerutunya, sebal. "Memangnya aku kau, da ze"

"Hei, aku juga sama tahu."

"Heh, benarkah? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau dan keempat temanmu itu memiliki orientasi seks yang menyimpang." Cengirnya merasa menang.

"_Damn it,_ kau sendiri tahu kan itu hanya alasan yang kami buat." Gerutunya kesal.

"Yah, alasan untuk menipu gadis manis dan polos yang tidak berdosa. Teganya kau lakukan itu padanya, da ze" Gelengnya tidak percaya, menatap Hafidz yang sempat berjengit mendengar kata polos dan tidak berdosa.

"Huh, kau kira kami pria apaan. Brengsek kau!" ucapnya ketus, menatap Yong yang tertawa.

"Habisnya apa? Kau membohonginya, mengatakan kalian semua gay, hanya demi membuatnya mau tinggal bersama." Tersenyum menantang.

"Bukan salahku, dia saja yang bodoh." Gerutunya memilih kembali berjalan. "Dan lagi aku lakukan ini demi kebaikannya juga. Jika tidak begitu tentu saja dia masih tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti itu. Benar – benar merepotkan."

Menyeringai, melihat wajah kesal Hafidz. "Walau merepotkan, tapi kau sukakan." godanya yang berakhir dengan buku tebal pada wajahnya.

"Suka kepalamu, aku ini adiknya bodoh. Mana mungkin kami bisa bersama, pikir pakai otak! Dasar piktor," ketusnya, tidak mempedulikan Yong kesakitan atas ulahnya.

Bersingut, mengusap wajahnya perlahan. "Kau itu yang piktor, yang kumaksud bukan itu bodoh. Itu aku juga tahu, mana mungkin kalian bisa bersama. Kau saja yang bodoh, da ze! Jangan – jangan kau suka benaran lagi dengan kakakmu itu, walau begitu dia kan bukan kakak kandungmu. Kaliankan hanya saudara sepupu saja. " liriknya curiga pada pemuda itu.

"Enak saja, gini – gini aku tahu diri. Mana mungkin sepupu sendiriku embat." Elaknya cepat, "sudahlah ganti topik. Hari ini kita jadi kerjakan makalah admin itu kan?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Yong yang tadinya masih berdebat ingin membicarakan tentang saudara Hafidz tampak berpikir sebentar. Mengingat – ingat tugas kelompok mereka yang bahan – bahannya masih menumpuk di rumahnya itu.

Mengangguk menyetujui sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Bukankah pemuda itu berencana menginap di rumahnya. Jika seperti itu, berarti saudaranya akan di tinggal sendiri, dengan empat pemuda yang mengaku gay, tapi nyatanya normal. Apa itu tidak bahaya? Tidak cemaskah dia dengan sepupunya itu.

"..Fidz, kau serius menginap di rumahku hari ini?" tanyanya cemas menatap Hafidz yang mengangguk. "Lalu sepupumu? Kau yakin meninggalkan Nesia dengan mereka?"

Hafidz mendengar pertanyaan Yong hanya bisa menatap heran pada pemuda itu. Sejak kapan temannya ini bisa mencemaskan sepupunya itu. Memang sih sepupunya itu bisa dikategorikan manis. Tapi, yah itu jika di lihat dari lantai 30. Secara mereka kan memiliki hubungan darah, mana mungkinlah dia mengaku Nesia itu manis. Tidak sudi, bisa – bisa narsisnya kumat lagi tuh anak.

Tapi, masak hanya pertemuan yang terjadi tiga kali, bisa membuat Yong sebegitu khawatinya sama Nesia. Jangan – jangan dia.., aish, gak rela jadi saudara sama pemuda ini.

Memperhatikan pemuda itu kembali, dari atas hingga bawah. "Yong, kau tidak naksir Nesia kan?" Tanyanya yang dihadiahi plototan tajam pemuda itu.

Memukul keningnya sendiri, menyadari kebodohan temannya ini. "..Ish, kau ini. Memangnya kau tidak khawatir dengan saudara sendiri, da ze?" Tanyanya balik menatap Hafidz.

Helaan lega pun kini di lakukan oleh Hafidz, menyadari dugaannya salah.

"Khawatir tentu saja ada. Tapi karena tinggal dengan merekalah aku tidak terlalu khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada Nesia." Senyumnya melihat ekspresi bingung Yong. "Kau kira, Al yang selalu memegang prinsip heronya, bisa melakukan tindakan asusila yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya itu? Apalagi Arthur yang selalu bertingkah sok gentel itu?" tanyanya memperhatikan Yong.

Terlihat sedikit berpikir, sebelum akhirnya perlahan kepala pemuda berdarah Korea itupun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Hafidz.

"Bagaimana dengan Daniel dan Feli?" Teringat akan dua penghuni rumah lainnya.

"Heh, apa lagi mereka berdua. Berani taruh, keduanya tidak mungkin berani melakukan itu, apalagi memikirkannya." Tersenyum menyeringai. "Nesia itu bukan tipenya Daniel, dan Feli terlalu polos untuk berpikir senista itu."

Mendengar kalimat pasti dari Hafidz, membuatnya berharap, apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu benar adanya. Nesia sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, walau mereka tidak ada hubungan darah sekalipun. Tapi ,melihat bagaimana baiknya gadis itu pada dirinya, padahal mereka hanya bertemu tiga kali. Membuatnya sudah terlanjur sayang, gadis itu mengingatkannya akan kakak perempuannya.

Kembali di pandangnya Hafidz yang berjalan di hadapannya. Apa pemuda itu benar – benar tidak melihat tatapan yang di tujukan salah satu penghuni rumahnya pada Nesia. Apalagi mengingat betapa tidak pekanya gadis itu. Apa benar tidak akan terjadi apa – apa? Apa Hafidz benar – benar sebegitu bodohnya.

Hah, sudahlah sebaiknya ia berdoa saja semoga Nesia baik – baik saja di alamnya. Eh salah, baik – baik saja di rumah itu. Lagian Nesia juga sudah dewasa bukan. Apa benar gadis itu sudah dewasa yah, melihat bagaimana gampangnya ia tertipu oleh saudaranya sendiri.

* * *

~o~

* * *

Lama pemuda itu terdiam memandang kertas yang ada di tangannya. Sekali lagi membaca tulisan yang tertera di dalamnya, tidak berubah sedikit pun. Helaan nafas panjang dilakukannya sekarang.

"_Damn it!_ Apa isi surat ini tidak bisa berubah sedikit pun?" geramnya.

"Surat apa?" sahut seseorang pemuda mengejutkan pemuda itu yang terlonjak karenanya.

Menoleh dengan cepat mendapati pemuda beriris saphirre kini berada di depan pintu. Menatapnya heran akan tingkahnya barusan, "Kau mengagetkan ku, Al." Gerutunya menatap pemuda itu tajam

"Sorry, aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi. Tapi kau tidak sadar – sadar! Sepertinya kau terlalu asik dengan duniamu, Dan." Cengirnya memperhatikan pemuda itu. "Kenapa? Apa kau merindukan pacarmu itu." Godanya

"_Shut up!_" gerutunya kesal menaruh surat itu dalam sakunya.

Tertawa senang melihat reaksi yang ditunjukan pemuda itu padanya. "Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang, makan malam sudah siap." Ujarnya menatap pemuda itu yang kini kembali menghela nafas. "..Tenanglah, Hafidz hanya menginap di rumah temannya sehari, jadi kau tidak usah ce–."

Dengan cepat pemuda itu mengelak dari lemparan bantal yang di lakukannya. Tertawa senang melihat reaksi temannya yang kini terlihat ingin mengamuk karenanya. Bergegas berlari menjauh begitu melihat temannya itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Menggoda teman – temaannya sepertinya merupakan hobi aneh pemuda itu.

Membiarkan rentetan kekesalan dan makian terlontar dari Daniel yang kembali memasukan bantalnnya ke kamar. Tidak dihiraukannya tiga penghuni rumahnya yang lain melihat aneh pada keduanya, dan kembali pada aktifitasnya masing – masing. Kecuali Nesia yang saat ini mungkin mempunyai pemikiran aneh akan tingkah temannya itu.

'Sepertinya, Daniel jika tidak ada Hafidz menggalau! Susahnya yang sedang merindu.' Batinnya tersenyum aneh, tidak disadarinya Arthur yang kini melirik ke arahnya. Sepertinya tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/n : Ide yang muncul tanpa bisa di cegah. Maaf jika ini pendek atau malah kepanjangan. berhubung saya juga bingung batas panjang sama pendek itu seperti apa. -.-'. atau fict ini malah terkesal abal, atau malah kelewat ooc.  
silahkan keluarkan uneg - unegnya lewat kotak review. ^^ yang nantinya bisa membuat saya lebih baik lagi dalam membuatnya.

RnR Ptk, 291212


	2. Chapter 2

.

Duduk di balkon atas, sebenarnya bukanlah hobi Nesia. Tapi mengingat permintaan dari salah satu penghuni rumah ini padanya. Mau tidak mau, dengan sedikit terpaksa, Nesia mengikuti keinginan pemuda itu. Sesuai dengan intruksinya, setelah makan malam bersama tadi. Nesiapun kini duduk mendengarkan pembicaraan pemuda itu.

Kata-perkata disimaknya dengan cukup baik, hingga pemuda itu akhirnya selesai bercerita. Membiarkan Nesia kini diam, memandang langit yang gelap. Hal yang sama berlaku juga dengan pemuda itu, menuggu reaksi apa yang akan di berikan oleh orang yang mengurusnya selama ia tinggal di sini.

Menghela napas, berusaha menyingkapi semua yang baru saja di katakan oleh pemuda di sampingnya.

Tidak mungkinkan mereka terus diam – diaman sampai besok. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Daniel?" Tanyanya menoleh, menatap pemuda itu yang memperhatikannya. "Yang lain sudah kau beri tahu?"

Perlahan menggeleng, "Aku ingin kau lah orang pertama yang tahu tentang ini." Akunnya jujur.

Suara jangkring di malam hari kembali terdengar. Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara keduanya.

Dan Nesia tampak berkedip bingung.

Pikirannya kembali mencerna setiap perkataan pemuda beriris zamrud di hadapannya ini. Tidak memahami kenapa harus dia yang jadi orang pertama mendengarnya? Bukankah pemuda ini pacar sepupunya. Kenapa bukan Hafidz yang harus tahu lebih dahulu tentang kabar ini.

Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Daniel, Nesia terlihat begitu lucu dengan wajah bingungnya itu.

Walau sembilan tahun pernah bersama, tidak pernah membuatnya bosan melihat ekspresi yang di tunjukan gadis ini. Ekspresi yang sempat hilang di kala mereka bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Membuat ia sempat tidak mengenali sikap gadis di hadapannya.

Itu bukan temannya. Bukan sahabatnya.

Senyum gadis itu jauh lebih tulus, jika di bandingkan saat ini. Yah, walau sekarang jauh lebih baik, dari awal pertemuan mereka. Nesia terlihat menjaga jarak saat itu, membuatnya seperti orang yang benar – benar berbeda dengan dikenalnya.

Perlahan Daniel menghela nafas panjang, memutuskan saatnya ia berbicara terus terang. Mumpung ada kesempatan.

"Da-Daniel.." sedikit ragu Nesia berkata. Heran melihat tingkah pemuda itu.

Dua iris emerald itu, perlahan menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya.

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, dilakukan oleh Nesia.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang di bencinya, keadaan sekarang termasuk dalam urutan teratas. Membuatnya ingin berteriak. Berharap tiga penghuni rumah yang lain bisa datang dan ikut meramaikan suasana yang tidak enak ini.

* * *

**.  
**

**Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Genre- Romance,**

**Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje,**

**.**

**LIES**

**.  
**

Chapter2**  
**

* * *

_Flash back_

.

"_Jadi, kau Nesia. Sepupu yang dimaksud oleh Hafidz itu?" Tanya Arthur memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Memutar mata bosan._

_Tidak kah disadarinya, bahwa perbuataanya itu hampir membuat gadis itu melepas sepatunya dan melemparkannya ke wajahnya. Sayangnya gadis itu masih memegang tata krama yang pernah di ajarkan orangtuanya dengan cukup baik._

"_Perkenalkan aku Nesia, Nesia Mekar Pertiwi." Tersenyum ramah, walau dalam hati ingin menghajar._

"_Nesia? Nesia Mekar Pertiwi?" ulang pemuda bermata saphire tiba – tiba dari belakang Nesia._

_Satu lagi pemuda yang tidak cukup memiliki kesadaran, bahwa tindakannya barusan bisa saja membuat gadis itu mati seketika. Yah, beruntung penyakit mematikan itu tidak dimiliki olehnya. Walau dia sering kaget dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tapi beruntung, Tuhan masih memberikannya jantung yang sehat. Hingga membuatnya masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang._

"_Yah?" perlahan Nesia menoleh, mendapati dirinya kembali diperhatikan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala._

_Sepertinya jika begini, lebih baik dia kembali menarik keputusannya barusan. Mencari kost termurah yang bisa di jangkaunya, mungkin Eliza bisa membantunya. Gadis itu kan.. tunggu dulu, sepertinya wajah ini tidak asing._

"_..Alfred?" tanyanya memastikan._

"_Ternyata ini memang kau." Tersenyum ramah, berniat memeluk. Mengernyit heran, melihat Nesia mengambil langkah mundur. "Kenapa kau?"_

"_Kau itu yang kenapa? Apa maksud dari posisi tanganmu itu?"_

"_Tanganku?" memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang membentuk gestur memeluk. "Tentu saja, bersiap memeluk –."_

"_Arthur." Potong Hafidz cepat. Tidak dipedulikannya pemuda yang baru saja ia sembut memandang ke arahnya dengan heran._

_Dari tadi pemuda itu hanya bisa diam, melihat percakapaan yang dilakukan oleh Nesia dan Arthur. Ditambah lagi kini Alfred ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya mereka berdua saling mengenal. Belum lagi tingkah Nesia yang mundur seketika, membuatnya mesti cepat bertindak._

"_Yah, aku tahu kau ingin memeluk Arthur, Al. Tapi, apa kalian tidak bisa melakukannya nanti saja." Sambung Hafidz._

_Yah, dia tahu kedua pemuda itu kini memperhatikannya dengan sorot bingung dan tidak suka. Tapi untuk kali ini, semoga saja mereka paham dengan isyarat yang diberikannya. Semua penjelasan akan di berikannya nanti._

"_Baiklah, maafkan aku." Senyum Alfred perlahan berjalan mendekati Arthur. Dilihatnya Arthur kini mengurut keningnya perlahan. "Jadi kau akan tinggal sini, Nes?"_

"_Eh, soal itu.. aku." Sedikit gugup gadis itu berkata. Nada yang tadinya terus terlontar dengan penuh keyakinan kini berubah._

"_Yah, dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita." Tanpa meminta kepastian terlebih dahulu, dengan seenaknya Hafidz memutuskan._

_Tidakkah dia sadar, mata gadis itu terlihat kaget menatap dirinya. Membuat Arthur dan Alfred saling lirik, sepertinya gadis itu belum memutuskan. Lebih takjub lagi melihat perubahan sikap Nesia yang kembali seperti semula. Tidak lupa, perubahan itu diselingi dengan kakinya yang menginjak kaki Hafidz di sampingnya. Membuat pemuda itu merintih kesakitan karena ulahnya._

"_Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang Hafidz katakan pada kalian. Tapi, sepertinya –." ucap Nesia berusaha menjelaskan yang sayangnya kalimat itu terpotong._

_Terpotong oleh ucapan pemuda beralis tebal yang kini menoleh pada temannya._

"_Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Arthur , melirik Alfred yang mengangguk._

"_Yah, kami pernah satu sekolah saat High School." Cengir Alfed, menoleh pada Nesia yang mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Bukahkah begitu, Nesia?" _

_Sepertinya gadis itu bingung memberikan reaksi apa, melihat perubahan topik yang mendadak. Keduanya benar – benar tidak sopan, ia ini tamu. Kenapa jadi dicuekin seperti ini. Belum lagi kini saudaranya ikut nimbrung pembicaraan keduanya. Melupakan peristiwa kakinya yang baru saja kesakitan._

_Sepertinya ia ikut menceritakan tentang hubungannya dan Daniel, hubungan yang sama seperti ia dan Alfred. Apa mereka memang tidak memiliki hati, kenapa dia jadi benar – benar tidak di hiraukan. Dia ini kan bukan patung. Merengut kesal dan memilih duduk jauh dari ketiganya._

_~0~_

"_Tunggu dulu. Tadi kau ingin kami apa?" Tanya Alfred memastikan pendengarannya._

_Berbeda dengan Daniel, Arthur sendiri lebih memilih berekspresi dengan seuntai kata – kata indah._

"_Bloddy Jerk! Kau gila apa! Siapa yang sudi melakukan hal itu!" teriaknya penuh amarah._

_Sedangkan Daniel dan Feli hanya bisa saling berpandangan. Kembali melirik ke arah Hafidz yang kini jadi korban pemukulan. Beruntung senjata yang digunakan hanya berupa guling dan bantal. Hingga pemuda itu tidak mengalami lecet apa pun. _

"_Hafidz, kau tidak serius dengan perkataanmu itukan?" tanya Daniel, memperhatikan Hafidz yang coba bangkit dari aksi kekerasan kedua temannya._

"_Tidak, aku serius." Ucapnya, disertai dengan dirinya yang kini duduk bersimpuh. "Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Tapi akan lebih gila lagi, jika aku membiarkan sepupuku sendiri berada di lingkungan berbahaya seperti itu. Sedangkan aku di sini, duduk tenang dan nyaman. Jauh dari pencopetan dan segala tindak kejahatan." Berusaha menjelaskan alasan dari permintaannya barusan._

"_Bukankah itu berarti kita membohongi Nesia, Ve~." Terdengar pemuda itu masih tidak setuju dengan keputusan itu. "Kenapa kita tidak jujur saja, Ve~."_

"_Yah, dan selanjutnya gadis itu akan mengambil langkah seribu, menjauh dari rumah ini. Hanya ini satu – satunya cara, agar Nesia tetap ada di sini dan aku bisa mengawasinya." Ucapan yang membuat keempat alis temannya berkerut mendengarnya. "Apa yang akan aku katakan pada keluargaku, jika terjadi hal buruk pada Nesia." Memandang Daniel dan Alfred bergantian. "Apa kalian tega, membiarkan teman lama kalian berada di luar sana, dengan segala tindak kejahatan yang sewaktu – waktu bisa mengancamnya."_

_Berusaha menggunakan hubungan kedua pemuda itu dengan sepupunya. Beruntung Nesia saat ini berada di kos-kosannya. Jika tidak, gadis itu pasti akan membunuhnya. Jika dia tahu, saat ini ia sedang berusaha membujuk teman – temannya untuk membohongi dirinya. _

"_Yah, seorang hero memang tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi.." ucapnya terlihat masih berpikir, melirik Daniel yang menghela napas._

"_Aku memang masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kita mesti membohonginya." Ucap Daniel memandang Hafidz. "Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja membiarkan teman lamaku berada di dalam lingkungan seperti itu." Pasrah, alasan Hafidz memang masuk akal. Apalagi mendengar daerah tempat tinggalnya merupakan tempat yang benar – benar rawan kejahatan._

_Kalimat yang membuat Hafidz bersorak dalam hati, dan kini memandang Feli yang terlihat jadi serba salah. Membuatnya terpaksa memasang wajah memelas, sayangnya hal itu malah membuat Daniel dan Alfred eneg seketika._

"_Aku tidak setuju!" Pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Arthur, selaku pengurus rumah yang ditinggali keempat pemuda itu. "Jika dia tidak ingin tinggal di sini dengan alasan seperti itu, terserah padanya. Aku tidak akan berbohong hanya untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Bukankah sampai sekarang kau juga tidak tahu alasan dia bertingkah seperti itu kan." Ucapnya berdiri. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat untuk kebohongan bodoh seperti ini."_

"_Tapi, Arthur.." ucap Hafidz terhenti melihat tatapan pemuda itu._

"_Jika dia tidak ingin, tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk memaksanya!"_

_Menutup pintu dengan kasar, membiarkan empat pemuda di dalamnya yang hanya bisa diam dan menghela nafas panjang._

_End Flash back._

* * *

.

"Nesia," tatapnya lekat, menyebut nama gadis itu. "Sebenarnya.." ucapan itu terhenti seketika.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah kaki yang seperti berlari ke arah mereka, membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Melihat seorang pemuda yang kini semakin mendekat, dan tanpa sempat menghindar memeluk tubuh Nesia. Menimbulkan kepanikan bagi Daniel atas tingkah tidak terpuji temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa terpuji, jika tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi, pemuda itu datang - datang langsung main peluk. Lebih parahnya, membuat kepala gadis itu hampir menghantam pagar pembantas, jika ia tidak cepat bertindak.

"Feli, hentikan kebiasaan burukmu itu!" geram Daniel, yang dengan cepat menahan tubuh Nesia. Membuat gadis itu terhimpit antara dirinya dan pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, kau ada disini juga, ve." Senyum Feli terlihat tanpa beban.

"Apa kau berharap aku tidak ada di sini?" terdengar ketus. Merasa sedikit terganggu.

"Eh, tentu saja tidak, ve.." geleng Feli cepat. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Ve. Hanya saja ku kira kau sekarang ada di kamar seperti biasanya.." tersenyum ceria, melihat Daniel yang kini mendengus kesal.

Berbeda dengan keduanya yang masih berbicara, melupakan Nesia kini berada diantara keduanya. Dan mesti ekstra menahan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan tubuh keduanya, yang tentu saja mustahil mengingat posisinya sekarang. Membuatnya berusaha bersuara, untuk mengingatkan kedua temannya. Bahwa ia kini terperangkap di tengah – tengah mereka. _Shit! _Ia salah melakukan permohonan ternyata. Seharusnya ia bukan meminta keadaan diramaikan, tetapi minta dibebaskan.

"Te-Teman – teman.." Berusaha mengingatkan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian sedang melakukan permainan apa, tapi bisakah kalian melepaskan Nesia sekarang! Kalian bisa membunuhnya jika seperti itu." Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga ketiganya, menggantikan suara Nesia yang mungkin tidak terdengar oleh keduanya.

Menoleh bersamaan, kecuali tentu saja Nesia yang tidak dapat melihat karena terhalang tubuh Feli. Mendapati Arthur yang bersandar di kusen pintu, menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Hueeeee, maafkan aku, ve.." dengan cepat Feli melepaskan pelukannya.

Sedikit kelegaan ditunjukan oleh Nesia yang terlepas dari pelukan maut pemuda itu. "Ti-tidak apa – apa." Ucapnya berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, sebelum menyadari sesuatu. "Daniel, lepas." Menoleh pada Daniel yang hanya tertawa garing saja. Perlahan melepaskan tubuh gadis itu.

Kembali melirik pada Arthur yang menatapnya lebih tajam. Membuat Daniel sedikit susah menelan.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, Nes?" perlahan emerald milik Arthur beralih pada Nesia.

Menggeleng perlahan, "Ya. Aku baik – baik saja." Senyumnya.

Menghela nafas sebentar, melirik pada Feli dan Daniel yang terlihat salah tingkah.

Melihat ketiganya seperti itu, Arthur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Meninggalkan ketiganya kembali, ia tadi hanya numpang lewat saja saat menuju kamarnya. Mendapati Nesia yang terhimpit kedua rekannya. Yah, walau dia tahu itu suatu ketidak sengajaan, mengingat seperti apa sifat Feli. Tetap saja, melihat dari samping wajah Nesia membuatnya merasa sedikit kasihan.

Belum lagi sebuah pikiran aneh terlintas di kepalanya melihat adegan seperti itu. Memilih cepat bertindak untuk mengalihkan pikiran anehnya barusan. Selain itu, kalau tidak, bagaimana dengan sarapan mereka besok.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa tadi, ve~?" Tanya Feli, melihat Arthur pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Iris emerald itu kini beralih pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, begitu mendengar pertanyaan Feli. Melihat sikap tidak peduli Nesia, yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu, mungkin berpikir tentang Tuhan yang masih sayang pada dirinya karena permintaanya kini terkabul. Terbebas dari berbagai situasi aneh yang menimpanya. Membuat iris emerald itu kini tersenyum, senyum yang membuat Feli di hadapannya heran.

"Kami sedang kencan." Jawaban tidak terduga keluar dari mulut Daniel. "Dan kau baru saja mengganggu kami Feli."

"Kencan, ve~." Jelas sekali pemuda itu kini membelak kaget. Hal yang sama berlaku juga dengan Nesia, gadis itu kini memandang Daniel.

Dengan cepat satu pukulan kecil mendarat di bahu Daniel, dan mendelik tajam padanya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak – tidak!" Sungut Nesia, tidak peduli kini pemuda itu merintih kesakitan atas ulahnya. "Jangan percaya padanya, Feli." Perlahan berdiri dari duduknya.

Mendekati Feli yang terpaku berdiri di tempatnya, memperhatikan Daniel yang terbaring di lantai. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedikit ngeri melihat kejadian di depannya. Nesia perlahan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, melihat kelakuan Daniel yang terlihat kesakitan. Ayolah, dia tidak sekuat itu hingga bisa membuat pemuda itu kini bertingkah hiperbola seperti ini. Senang sekali dia mengerjai Feli dengan akting murahannya itu.

"Kau benar – benar menyebalkan, Dan." Gerutunya, berjalan ingin keluar dari ruangan.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Daniel, memperhatikan Feli yang kini berkedip bingung. "Nes.." ucap pelan Daniel, menghentikan Nesia berjalan. "Jadi, kau setuju tidak?" tanyanya, teringat akan topik beberapa menit yang lalu.

Nesia hanya mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Terserah, tapi sebaiknya kau katakan itu pada Feli dan yang lainnya. Terutama Hafidz, dia kan pacarmu."

Mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi gerakan tidak peduli.

"Ah, ya. Kau benar." Terlihat sekali Daniel tidak rela untuk mengingat hal itu.

Lirikan penuh tanda tanya di berikan Nesia pada Daniel, seakan meminta penjelasan dari maksud perkataannya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa, ve~?" Tanya pemuda itu bingung. Menyadari perubahan situasi dan pembicaraan keduanya. Ditambah lagi namanya sempat disebut.

Belum sempat kalimat tanya itu keluar dari bibir Nesia, pertanyaan dari Feli barusan menghentikan niatnya. Menoleh ke arah Daniel yang diam, terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan. Memilih menatapnya, memberikan isyarat dialah yang harus memberikan penjelasan.

Mendecak kesal melihat sifat Daniel yang seperti itu. "Bukan apa – apa.., nanti saja kita bicarakan dengan yang lainnya." Terdengar sedikit ragu Nesia berkata. "Dan Daniel yang akan menjelaskan semuannya." Lanjutnya.

Tatapan tajam kini diberikannya pada Daniel.

Meneguk ludah dengan susah payah, sebelum menjawab. "Yah, nanti akan ku jelaskan jika semuanya berkumpul."

Melihat dari gelagat Nesia, sepertinya gadis itu sedang dilanda kesal. Lebih baik dia cari amannya saja. Jika tidak, bisa berbahaya bagi kelangsungan hidupnya nanti.

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh keduanya, membuat pemuda Itali itu hanya diam. Terlihat menurut dan tidak ambil peduli. Sebelum akhirnya memegang tangan Nesia. "Alfred ada film baru, bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama, Ve~." Senyumnya, tidak peduli Nesia kini kaget dengan perbuatannya yang langsung menariknya untuk mengikuti . Membiarkan Daniel sendirian sekarang.

Menghela nafas sesaat, terlihat sedikit bimbang mengambil keputusan. Merutuki kebohongan yang dibuatnya, hingga membuatnya susah seperti ini sekarang. Terlihat sedikit berat dengan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Bisakah ia melakukannya? Bisakah ia meninggalkan sahabatnya itu bersama ketiga pemuda yang sudah lama hidup bersamanya? Bisakah ia merelakan Nesia pada mereka?

Apalagi mengingat sifat ceroboh Nesia. Gadis itu hanya tahu bahwa ia tinggal satu rumah dengan sekumpulan pemuda yang tidak normal. Karena itulah ia bisa setenang ini dan terlihat masa bodoh. Kembali Daniel menghela nafas panjang, menatap langit tak berbintang.

~IGC~

Alfred perlahan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan sedikit takut – takut ia berjalan menyusuri lorong. Merutuki diri sendiri yang memilih kamar jauh dari tempat Arthur. Film yang ditontonnya tadi bersama Nesia dan Feli, benar – benar membuatnya takut sekarang. Bisikan – bisikan pelan tidak sengaja di dengarnya saat melintasi ruang baca. Mengingatkannya akan film tadi, mengenai sosok hantu yang ditontonnya. Dengan badan bergetar ia mengintip dari celah pintu.

"…Pergi," suara berat seseorang dari dalam membuatnya bergidik ngeri, apalagi melihat bayang – bayang besar bertanduk di dinding. Ditemani cahaya temaram.

Membuatnya segera berlari pergi, diiringi teriakan yang terbilang tidak begitu pelan. Membangunkan beberapa penghuni rumah, menggeleng dan kembali tidur. Seakan hapal sifat penakutnya. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di dalam ruang baca, menoleh ke arah pintu. Memiringkan kepala heran, dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mencabuti kelopak bunga mawar.

"..tidak, ..pergi, ..tidak, ..pergi, ..tidak, ..pergi." Kelopak bunga terakhir yang dicabutinya, membuat pemuda itu menghela nafas.

Sepertinya itu adalah jalan yang memang harus di pilihnya. Ia kini tidak bisa lagi bersama dengan teman – temannya itu. Ia benar – benar membenci surat yang di tujukan kepadanya. Ditambah lagi kesempatannya untuk mengatakannya semuanya pada Nesia, digagalkan oleh Feli. Yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang, hanya meratapi nasib dan berdoa untuk keselamatan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

~0~

* * *

.

"..Kau harus banyak istirahat, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan lupa kunci pintu, jangan.."

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara, Daniel." Sambung Arthur yang merasa pusing sendiri melihat ulah temannya itu.

Ditatapnya Daniel yang kini memegang kedua bahu Nesia, memberikan beberapa nasehat. Serius deh, yang mau pergi ini siapa sih, kenapa yang diberikan nasehat malah gadis itu. Heran Arthur melihat keduanya. Nesia sendiri terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya ia cukup bersabar menghadapi teman sejak kecilnya itu, yang menurutnya sedang masa galau tingkat akut, karena harus berpisah dengan Hafidz.

Satu helaan napas panjang dilakukan Nesia, memegang tangan Daniel di pundaknya, berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. "Aku paham Daniel, kau tenang saja. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padamu." Ucapnya tersenyum manis.

Senyum yang membuat Daniel ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu. Jika saja iris emerald itu tidak menatapnya tajam, seakan ingin mengulitinya. Dan jangan lupakan iris hitam yang kini memegang bahunya dari belakang, seakan mengancam kelangsungan hidupnya jika ia bertindak aneh. Belum lagi iris saphire yang mulai mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan satunya di gunakan untuk menekan jari – jari itu hingga berbunyi. Mungkin hanya satu temannya saja yang bersikap normal dan terlihat tidak peduli, ah coret. Sekarang tangan pemuda itu memberikan gestur seakan memegang senjata.

Mengucek matanya perlahan, menyadari bahwa pemuda yang dimaksud terakhir tadi adalah yang paling polos di antara mereka. Ah, pemikiran anehnya ini benar – benar kelewatan.

"Kau tenang saja soal Nesia, Dan. Bukankah ada kami yang akan memperhatikannya." Senyum Alfred ceria memandang Nesia yang kini cemberut.

"Benar, ve~ ." angguk Feli menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya itu.

'Justru kalianlah yang malah membuatku khawatir.' Batinnya menangis mendengar jawaban keduanya. 'Kan kalian berdua yang selama ini malah merepotkannya.'

"Ck, kalian ini. Memangnya kalian pikir, Nesia itu masih anak – anak apa." Dengus Hafidz, melihat reaksi aneh teman – temannya. "Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tahu."

Ucapan yang malah menambah keraguan di hati Daniel, membuatnya makin berat meninggalkan temannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menjaga dirinya sendiri, yang ada malah makin bertindak ceroboh, tanpa ada yang mengawasi. Haruskah ia mengingatkan pemuda itu, Nesia tidak tahu bahwa ia tinggal dengan para pemuda normal.

Berbeda dengan Nesia, yang mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sepupunya itu. Sekaligus menambah pemikiran anehnya, bahwa Hafidz cemburu pada dirinya yang malah lebih dikhawatirkan Daniel, dibandingkan pacarnya sendiri.

'Hafidz, benar – benar manis.' Batinnya memikirkan sifat cemburu sepupunya itu.

Arthur sendiri, hanya bisa pasrah melihat kelakuan ajaib teman –temannya. Memilih untuk memperhatikan suasana bandara yang mulai ramai. Sepertinya banyak yang memilih untuk berpergian hari ini.

"Ingat Nes, kau harus mengunci kamarmu dengan baik. Tidak semua orang itu kelihatannya manis. Banyak orang berbahaya di luar sana." Ulangnya memberikan nasihat yang malah membuat gadis itu bingung.

Berbeda dengan Nesia yang terlihat bingung. Teman – temannya hanya saling lirik, minus Feli yang terlihat sama bingungnya dengan Nesia. Memikirkan hal yang sama.

'_Holly shit_! Memangnya ia pikir kami ini orang seperti apa!' batin mereka serentak.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Nesia menatap Daniel.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi saja sana." Usir Hafidz cepat, kelihatan sekali malas berurusan dengan Daniel yang memasang wajah memelas.

"Hafidz!" Tegur Nesia walau sedikit maklum dengan sikap sepupunya itu. Berpikir Hafidz bertingkah seperti itu karena kesal itu ditinggal Daniel. "Baiklah, Daniel. Aku rasa kalian mesti berbicara berdua dulu sebelum kalian berpisah." Ucapnya tersenyum, tidak di sadarinya kedua pemuda itu memasang ekspresi aneh seketika. Sedangkan senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajah Alfred. Ah, jangan lupa, itu berlaku juga dengan Arthur dan Feli.

Oke, anggap saja ia bersikap paranoid sekarang. Tapi sungguh entah kenapa Daniel melihat senyum iblis disalah satu temannya, yang kini tersenyum beberapa langkah darinya. Membuat ia benar – benar berpikir sahabat baiknya tidak akan selamat.

Dengan cepat pelukan kuat bagai beruang, diberikan Daniel pada Nesia yang perlahan beranjak dari tempatnya. Terlihat sekali pemuda itu tidak rela meninggalkan sahabatnya. Sedang Nesia, terlihat kepayahan menjauhkan tubuh pemuda itu darinya. Dia benar – benar tidak menyangka Daniel, akan tiba – tiba memeluknya seperti ini.

Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Arthur dan Alfred, kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa diam di tempat. Sedikit shock mungkin, melihat bagaimana Daniel tiba – tiba memeluk Nesia saat mereka lengah sedikit saja. Dan yang terpenting tepat di depan mata. Mengepalkan tangannya erat – erat, ingin menghajar tingkah temannya itu. Satu harapan mereka, jangan sampai karena ini, gadis itu curiga.

Duagh!

Plak!

Bunyi pukulan dan sedikit tamparan menghantam tubuh pemuda itu, hasil ciptaan duo melayu di dekat mereka. Hafidz yang berhasil memisahkan Daniel dan memberinya sebuah pukulan maut. Serta Nesia yang memberinya cap lima jari, atas sikap sopannya barusan. Menghentikan niat tangan pemuda yang terkepal erat itu maju.

Feli sendiri hanya berkedip ngeri melihat kekerasan yang dilakukan kedua bersaudara itu. Melirik ke arah dua temannya yang lain, yang menatap datar pada tingkah ketiganya. Mungkin mensyukuri kejadian tersebut.

"Aduh!" ringis Daniel mengelus pipi dan kepalanya yang terasa nyut – nyutan. "Kalian berdua kasar sekali." Gerutunya. "Apa salahnya aku memeluk untuk terakhir kali. Bukankah kita akan susah untuk bertemu kembali."

"Apa kau bilang? Apa salahnya?" senyum Hafidz, membuat Nesia menyingkir dengan cepat. Memilih mendekati teman – temannya.

Kembali pukulan mengenai diri Daniel, membuat Alfred berdoa untuk keselamatannya sekarang. Sedangkan Arthur lebih memilih untuk berpura – pura tidak mengenal mereka. Memisahkan mereka tidak ada untungnya.

"..Hah, Daniel itu bodoh ya. Sudah tahu Hafidz itu cemburuan, bisa – bisanya dia main peluk semaunya." Geleng Nesia berdiri di dekat ketiga rekannya. "Hafidz juga sama bodohnya, sudah tahu Daniel tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Bisa – bisanya dia cemburu melihatku di peluk Daniel. Bener – bener deh, mereka berdua itu sama bodohnya. Benarkan?"

Melirik ketiga temanya yang kini terlihat salah tingkah dengan ucapannya. Alfred yang tertawa garing seakan menyetujui ucapan gadis itu, dan Arthur yang memilih untuk kembali melihat pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Seakan itu lebih menarik dari perkataan gadis di sampingnya. Walau dalam hati mereka sedikit bersyukur, Nesia masih belum sadar.

"Ve~, sebaiknya kalian berhenti sekarang. Sebentar lagi waktunya berangkat, Ve~." Hal yang di pilih Feli untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan Nesia, memisahkan kedua pasang kekasih bohongan itu.

* * *

~o~

* * *

Suasana sepi kian terasa saat malam hari, tidak biasanya mengingat seperti apa penghuni rumah ini sebenarnya. Helaan panjang dilakukan oleh Nesia, melihat Hafidz yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan cemilan yang biasanya selalu di habisakannya dengan lahap kini masih tersisa. Perlahan di taruhnya piring terakhir yang di cucinya ke rak. Berjalan keluar dari dapur menuju kamar Hafidz, ketukan pelan kini di lakukannya, tidak ingin menambah mood saudaranya ini kian buruk karena ulahnya.

"Aku baik – baik saja," ucap Hafidz saat dirinya bertanya. Seakan menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Dengan terpaksa gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, memperhatikan penghuni rumah lainnya yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Wajah datar yang di pasangnya saat ia duduk di samping Feli, membuat ketiga temannya saling berpandangan heran.

"Nesia, baik – baik saja, ve~." Terdengar nada khawatir dari pemuda yang biasanya selalu ceria itu.

Anggukan kecil di berikannya sebagai jawaban, kembali matanya menatap televisi. Walau apa yang ditontonnya tidak masuk dalam memorinya sedikitpun. Tanda ia tidak berminat dengan film, yang kini membuat Alfred memeluk erat Arthur di sebelahnya. Sepertinya Arthur dipaksa Alfred untuk menemani menonton film. Melihat bagaimana pemuda itu lebih senang membaca buku yang entah apa isinya.

"Kau tidak suka filmnya, Ve~?" Tanya pemuda itu yang malah memeluknya. Sepertinya, ia bertanya dengan mata tidak lepas dari film yang ditontonya. "Aku juga, ve~. Film ini menakutkan."

"Jika tidak suka, seharusnya dari awal tidak kau tonton." Sambung Arthur yang membalik halaman berikutnya. Kembali matanya memperhatikan isi setiap tulisan yang tertera di dalam bukunya.

"Tapi, aku ingin tahu. Seperti apa ceritanya, ve~." Sahut Feli dengan mimik memelas.

"Argh! Berhentilah berbicara, kalian membuat film ini jadi tidak terdengar!" kesal Alfred yang berada di tengah keduanya.

"Tapi bukan aku yang salah, ve~." Cerocos Feli yang kian memeluk Nesia. Memasang ekspresi takut akan sikap Alfred di sebelahnya, dibandingkan film yang mereka tonton.

Membuat iris berbeda warna di sebelahnya kini melirik pemuda itu. Memutar mata malas akan sikapnya yang memang sudah dapat di tebak.

PIP!

Film itu pun di matikan Arthur dengan cepat, menimbulkan seruan kecewa dari Alfred akan sikap pemuda itu.

"Ck, kenapa dimatikan? Mana sedang seru – serunya lagi." Cemberutnya pada Arthur yang menutup bukunya.

"Aku tidak mau kau menjerit seperti kemarin malam, git." sungutnya menutup bukunya, menaruhnya di meja.

"Ck, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan Daniel yang bersikap mencurigakan." Ucap Alfred membela diri.

"Kau saja yang terlalu penakut."

"A-apa? Aku tidak penakut."

"Kau penakut, Al. Terima saja kenyataan itu."

"Bukan."

"Yeah."

"Tidak."

"Penakut."

"Tidak."

"Benar, ve~. Alfred penakut." Sambung Feli memperhatikan kedua sejoli itu. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Nesia. Sepertinya kali ini ia berpihak pada Arthur.

"Enak saja. Aku bukan penakut. Kau yang penakut Feli."

"Tidak, ve~. Aku bukan penakut, Alfred yang penakut."

"Kau, Feli."

"Tidak, Alfred."

"Kalian berdua sama penakutnya."

"Enak saja. Dia yang penakut bukan aku." Serentak keduanya berkata, memandang Arthur yang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Terima saja kenyataan, kalau kalian sama penakutnya."

"Tidak benar. Aku bukan penakut." Kembali serentak keduanya berkata.

Melihat kedua temannya yang saling membela diri. Tidak terima atas tuduhan Arthur, yang sebenarnya itu kenyataan. Nesia hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua matanya, tersenyum simpul melihat aksi ketiga temannya itu. Menggelengkan kepala perlahan, sepertinya menikmati percakapan itu. Melupakan rasa cemas akan sikap Hafidz, yang menurutnya aneh semenjak ditinggal Daniel.

"Pe – na – kut." Cibir Arthur.

"Bukan, ve~. Alfred yang penakut."

"Apa, enak saja. Kau yang penakut."

"Itu tidak benar, ve~."

"Yeah, itu benar. Kau penakut. Kau lebih parah dariku."

"Ah, berarti kau mengakui kalau kau penakut, Al." Memasang ekspresi kaget kini diberikan Arthur.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku hanya bilang Feli itu lebih penakut dibanding aku."

"Tidak, ve~. Itu tidak benar."

"Yeah, kau penakut, Feli. Sangat penakut." Ejek Alfred.

"Tidak, ve~. Nesia katakan sesuatu." Pintanya memandang Nesia yang kaget, tidak menyangka harus masuk dalam pembicaraan ini.

Memandang ke arah Arthur yang memilih berpura – pura tidak melihatnya. Merutuki pemuda itu yang kini memandang langit – langit, menghindari tatapan matanya yang seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Kau tidak boleh melibatkan Nesia, Feli." Ucap Alfred memandang pemuda itu. "Itu tandanya kau penakut."

"Tidak, ve~."

"Yeah."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, ve~."

"Itu benar."

"Tidak."

"Benar."

"Ti – dak."

"I – ya."

"T – i – d – a – k."

"I – y – a."

Arthur dan Nesia kini hanya bisa saling berpandangan, melihat kedua temannya yang bertengkar di tengah – tengah mereka. Sebelum akhirnya tertawa bersama. Tidak menyangka, kedua temannya sekarang malah seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali belajar membaca saja. Sedangkan Alfred dan Feli, keduanya memandang Arthur dan Nesia gantian. Kembali berpandangan, memperhatikan lawannya bertengkar tadi. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dilakukan Alfred, dan seperti biasa, cengiran khasnya pun keluar. Diikuti Feli yang kini ikut tersenyum. Sepertinya ia cukup menikmati melihat wajah tertawa Nesia.

.

Hafidz yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, karena suara berisik Feli dan Arthur. Kini diam. Memperhatikan keempatnya yang duduk di sofa dari belakang. Ia perlahan mengucek matanya, memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah. Entah mengapa ia seperti melihat keempatnya seperti potret sebuah keluarga. Benar – benar deh. Menggeleng kepala, perlahan ia berjalan menuju dapur mengambil minum.

.

Sikutan pelan dilakukan oleh Alfred, pada Arthur yang berada di sebelahnya. Seakan merutuki pemuda itu yang membuatnya masuk dalam perangkap. Walau Arthur tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi pemuda itu tahu. Lewat matanya Arthur seakan berkata, 'paling tidak wajahnya tidak datar lagi kan.' Dan yah, ia harus mengakui Arthur benar soal itu.

Kembali Alfred memperhatikan Nesia yang kini tersenyum dan berbicara dengan Feli. Dan sekali lagi memperhatikan Arthur yang perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan memutari belakang sofa hanya untuk mengelus kepala Nesia, dalam hal ini memberantaki rambutnya. Membiarkan gadis itu mengamuk karenanya.

"Arthur!" teriaknya.

Hal yang sudah diperkirakan Alfred dan Feli yang menutup kupingnya serentak. Bukannya apa, mereka hanya tidak ingin tuli saja. Mengingat sedekat apa mereka dengan Nesia yang kini berteriak. Sedangkan si pembuat ulah sudah melarikan diri sambil tertawa, menikmati tingkah usilnya barusan. Membiarkan Alfred dan Feli yang kewalahan menenangkan Nesia.

.

.

tbc

.

.

* * *

Berhubung saya baru nyadar salah menempatkan sesuatu di fict ini. yah sudahlah. lanjut...dan soal pairingnya saya rasa sudah bisa diterka siapa. ^^ yang jelas satu orang sudah tersingkir.

makasih yang udah baca, nunggu, review, fav dan alert... :DD *tabur bunga*.

* * *

_**Waktunya balas review**_

* * *

**Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki**

Lemon? tar saya cari di pasar dulu.. sabar.. :D

**NuramagoFan**

ah iya bener, salah T.T... Tolong di bantu lagi yah, chapter kali ini.. :D

**dance in storm**

salam kenal :D UKNes? gak ini lies kok *Plak*. Daniel? saya juga bingung siapa. anggap saja itu Australia... hehe

**Mokakoshi**

Aduh saya gak bisa mutusin. ada pilihan lain gak selain dua itu *kedip2*Plak*

**yukishirozakura**

hoho, belum dapat yah. kalau gitu ikutin terus yah. semoga aja dapat di chapter berikutnya*Kedip2*

* * *

Saya tidak tahu apa ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya, atau makin aneh. Apalagi dengan alur maju mundurnya. -.-' Silahkan kritik, saran dan semua uneg - unegnya lewat kotak review.

RnR. Ptk,2501


	3. Chapter 3

.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajah seorang pemuda, memperhatikan gadis bekucir satu yang kini tengah memasak. Dipandanginya gerakan gadis itu, dari memotong sayur, memasukan bumbu, hingga memasak ikan. Bahkan senandung aneh yang turut keluar menemani gadis itu memasak.

Serta, ekpresi terkejut yang kini ditunjukan gadis itu saat melihat keberadaannya. Semua tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

"Feli, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" perlahan ia pegang dadanya sendiri yang kini berdebar dengan kencangnya.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ia berbalik. Sosok pemuda sedang menatapnya dari tepi meja. Bagaikan seorang anak yang memperhatikan ibunya memasak. Kedua tangannya memegang tepi meja, disejajarkan dengan wajahnya. Sedangkan kakinya kini ia tekuk. Hampir saja ia kira Feli mahluk jadi – jadian, untung saja rambut pemuda itu tidak botak dan hanya memakai celana saja.

"Apa aku mengejutkan, Nesia, ve~?" Tanyanya memasang ekspresi sedih.

Nesia ditanya dengan tatapan seperti itu, hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Niatnya ingin marah hilang seketika. Sungguh jika yang melakukan ini Hafidz tentu lain ceritanya.

"Sedikit." Jawabnya kembali menekuni aktivitasnya kembali. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sedikit aneh melihat temannya, berada di rumah pada jam segini. Hal yang tidak biasa menurutnya.

"Begitulah, aku mendapatkan izin pulang lebih awal, ve~."

Kening itu perlahan mengernyit, melirik sekilas pemuda itu. Menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Pelatih bilang, aku boleh istirahat dulu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mau mengajak Nesia kencan, ve~." Jawabnya riang.

Tidak dipedulikannya Nesia kini tersedak sup yang baru saja dicicipinya. Membalikan badannya, menatap aneh pada pemuda itu yang kini tersenyum riang. Seolah apa yang baru dikatakannya adalah hal yang biasa.

~0~

Kening itu perlahan mengernyit, memandang brosur yang ada ditangannya. Terlihat sedikit berpikir, ditemani dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Dibolak baliknya brosur itu, memperhatikan setiap baris tulisan dan gambar yang tertera di dalamnya. Satu helaan nafas panjang ia lakukan. Menatap pemilik iris berbeda warna di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa." Senyumnya, memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya kini berhigh five.

"Benarkah, kau akan ikut. Ve~?" tanya salah satunya, memperhatikan pemuda itu yang melonggarkan dasinya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ada kegiatan saat itu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk nanti." Tersenyum ceria di lakukan oleh lawan bicaranya yang lain. Berdiri untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan.

Beberapa langkah yang ia lakukan terhenti, kembali melirik ke arah dua pemuda yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Menurut kalian, apa Arthur akan ikut?" tanyanya lirih, mengingat bagaimana sikap temannya itu.

Saling berpandangan dilakukan keduanya yang ikut berpikir.

"Apa kau bisa membujuknya, Al?" Kembali mendekati pemuda itu yang diam. "Ayolah, Al. Kau bisakan?" ujarnya menatap Alfred dengan wajah memelas. "Bukankah akan seru, jika kita pergi beramai – ramai."

Kali ini tatapan gadis itu melirik Feli, meminta dukungan dari pemuda itu.

"Benar! Semakin ramai, semakin seru, ve~!" Serunya riang.

Terlihat Alfred makin berpikir. Meratapi nasibnya, kenapa ia yang harus menghadapi Arthur. Keduanya ini benar – benar buat pusing saja.

"Ayolah, Al. Kau kan pacarnya. Kau pasti bisa membujuknya kan." Ucap Nesia, seakan bisa membaca pikirannya.

Kalimat yang membuat Alfred merasa tertusuk dibuatnya, teringat akan kebohongan yang ia buat. Hal yang sama berlaku dengan Feli. Seketika pemuda itu diam, tidak memberikan respon apa pun. Kembali dipandanginya Nesia yang hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Sungguh jika bukan karena ia lihat Nesia akhir – akhir ini murung. Tentu ia tidak akan mengangguk seperti sekarang.

Kembali diliriknya Feli, sepertinya pemuda itu juga memikirkan sikap aneh Nesia yang tidak biasa, makanya ia mengajukan ide aneh seperti ini. Terlihat tersenyum cerah, melihat Nesia kini bersorak gembira. Sepertinya memang tidak ada salahnya mengabulkan permintaan gadis itu.

Tapi, masalahnya apa pemuda itu akan mau.

~IGC~

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi!" kalimat itu terdengar tegas.

Kembali pemuda itu menekuni laptop kesayangannya, tidak peduli keberadaan Alfred yang menghela nafas. Sesuai dugaannya pemuda itu pasti menolak.

"Sekali ini saja, Iggy. Ayolah!" bujuknya, mendekati pemuda itu yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku bilang ti—."

Mata itu menatap horor atas apa yang terjadi. Menghentikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya begitu merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Alfred yang saat itu kakinya tidak sengaja tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Arthur, Alfred! Makan malam sudah si—." perkataan itu terhenti. Membelak kaget, refleks memegang pipinya sendiri seketika.

Hal yang sama berlaku dengan keduanya, menatap horor pada gadis yang baru saja berdiri di depan pintu. Melihat reaksinya, dapat diperkirakan pasti gadis itu berpikiran macam – macam saat ini.

"..Ma-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap gadis itu cepat.

Refleks membalik tubuhnya, berlari cepat meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu yang mematung memandang ke arahnya. Perasaan tidak enak dirasakan oleh Alfred tiba – tiba.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku, git." Desisnya berbahaya.

Melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan mundur, "Iggy, aku tidak sengaja. Serius! Beneran! Suer!" Berharap mendapatkan pengampunan dari Arthur yang kini berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kemari kau, git!" teriaknya, menyadari Alfred secepatnya lari dari ruangan itu.

"Akhhhh‼"

Suara keributan pun terdengar dari dua pemuda yang saling kejar – kejaran. Menimbulkan keheranan bagi Hafidz dan Feli, belum lagi ditambah Nesia yang kini malah tertawa aneh saat memasuki ruang makan. Keduanya hanya bisa saling lirik akan tingkah penghuni rumah ini.

* * *

Disclaimer- HETALIA © Hidekazu Himaruya

Genre- Romance.

Warning- OOC, Typo(s), gaje,

.

LIES

.

Chapter 3

* * *

Flash back

"_APA?! KAU SERIUS! Kau masih ingin tinggal di tempat seperti itu, Nes?" terdengar suara seorang gadis._

_Mengagetkan Arthur yang duduk tidak jauh dari keduanya. Teh yang diminumnya hampir saja keluar begitu mendengar suara gadis berambut coklat itu. Nama yang cukup familiar di telinganya, membuat ia menoleh ke asal suara. Memperhatikan dua sosok manusia yang baru saja datang dan duduk tidak jauh darinya. Beruntung ia memilih duduk di sudut cafe, dengan pepohonan rindang yang menutupinya dari penglihatan gadis itu. _

"_Sstt! Pelankan suaramu, Liz. Kau bisa membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian kau tahu itu." Cemberut gadis itu mendengar temannya yang tadi berteriak._

_Wajah cemberut yang ditunjukan gadis itu benar – benar imut. Membuat gadis bernama Eliza mencubit pipinya. Rengekan kesakitan yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, barulah membuat ia melepaskan perbuatannya. Menyengir, melihat wajah temannya kian cemberut karena ulahnya._

"_Sorry Nes, habisnya pipimu itu minta dicubit sih." Cengirnya meminum kopi yang di pesannya perlahan. "..Tapi kudengar, bukannya sepupumu itu menyuruh kau tinggal dengannya?" tanyanya setelah puas menyesap kopi miliknya. Tidak peduli kini temannya merengut kesal._

"_Ah, maksudmu Hafidz! Yah memang, hanya saja.." terlihat sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, melirik Eliza yang menunggu jawabannya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa tinggal dengan Hafidz dan teman – temannya."_

"_Kenapa?" tanya Eliza memperhatikan Nesia yang terlihat bingung untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jangan bilang kau alergi pria, Nes?" cengirnya menggoda temannya yang kini kaget.  
_

_Hal yang sama berlaku dengan Arthur, menatap ke arah Alfred di sebelahnya dengan cepat. Bukan apa, Alfred itu kan kalau tidak salah teman gadis itu saat sekolah. Pastinya ia tahu kan seperti apa Nesia. Alfred yang sepertinya juga ikut menyimak, menyadari Arthur menatapnya hanya mengangkat bahunya. _

"_..Ck, siapa yang alergi. Aku tidak alergi, Liz." Gerutu gadis itu kembali memasang ekspresi sebalnya, membiarkan Eli yang menatapnya tajam. "..Aku hanya sedikit risih saja saat bersama mereka."_

"_Teringat masa lalu yang tidak enakkah?" cengir Eliza memperhatikan tingkah Nesia. "Ayolah Nes, bukannya kau selama ini bisa melaluinya. Kenapa sekarang harus takut, sih"_

"_Aku gak takut, Eliza. Sudah kubilang aku hanya risih. Berada terlalu dekat dengan pria normal membuat aku tidak nyaman, itu saja." Ucapnya sedikit ngotot, akan perkataannya. "Dan lagi, selama ini aku kan memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan kaum adam. Kau sendiri juga tahu itu kan."_

_Kembali Arthur melirik Alfred yang mengangguk, seakan menyetujui perkataan gadis itu. Seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu, selama masa sekolah teman pria yang pernah dekat, dan berbicara sok akrab dengannya hanya ia saja. Sepertinya gadis itu memilih menghindar dan hanya berbicara seperlunya saja jika berhadapan dengan pria._

"_Yeah, makanya sampai sekarang kau tidak punya pacar." _

"_Ugh! Jangan ungkit itu." Memasang ekspresi tertusuk Nesia lakukan, mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang tepat sasaran._

_Helaan napas panjang di lakukan lawan bicaranya. "…Kau itu sudah besar, Nes. Dan lagi orang tuamu pasti ingin cepat menimang cucu."_

"_Uhuk..uhuk.." Nesia terlihat terbatuk – batuk karena ucapan Eliza yang kini tersenyum, tanpa dosa. "..A-apa hubungannya?"_

"_Tentu saja ada, jika kau terus bersikap menjauh seperti ini dengan para pria. Sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan bisa menikah. Harapan orang tuamu untuk menimang cucu juga akan semakin lama, dan lagi kau tidak akan bisa menemukan kost yang lebih baik bagimu." Jelasnya panjang lebar. _

"_J-jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka yang membuat aku seperti ini."_

"_Mereka? Orang - orang yang membuat kau ketakutan setiap bertemu pria?" ucapnya menebak. Jadi memang benar Nesia punya masa lalu yang tidak enak dengan pria, sedikit kaget juga._

"_Aku tidak ketakutan." Koreksinya cepat, "aku hanya.."_

"_Yah, risih." Sahut Eliza cepat, "Memang, siapa orang yang membuat temanku ini, sampai sekarang takut akan pria? Katakan padaku biar aku yang urus." Tidak mempedulikan Nesia yang pasrah akan anggapan rasa takut, bukan risih yang selalu dikoreksinya._

"_..Hah, Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya membuat Eli sedikit heran. "Aku tidak bisa ingat lagi Eli, itu terjadi saat aku masih duduk di bangku kanak – kanak."_

"_Eh?_

_Terlihat Eliza sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Nesia, hal yang sama berlaku juga dengan Alfred dan Arthur. Keduanya kini saling berpandangan, tanpa dikomando ketiganya sepertinya mempunyai pemikiran yang sama. Apakah Nesia merupakan korban pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa terhadap dirinya? Karena itu ia jadi seperti ini. Pantas saja Hafidz memaksa mereka untuk berpura – pura gay, minus Eliza untuk kalimat yang terakhir._

"_..Saat itu, mereka mencegatku yang ingin menuju ke kelas." Perlahan Nesia memulai kisahnya, membuat beberapa pasang telinga mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sedikit shock mendengar kata mereka keluar dari bibir Nesia, yang berarti pelakunya bukan hanya satu. "Mereka mengepungku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak ke mana – mana,… dan tiba – tiba saja mereka melakukan itu." Ucapnya sedih, membuat orang yang medengarnya menjadi iba._

_Eli sendiri merasa jadi bersalah mendengar cerita sahabatnya ini, sepertinya ia membuat temannya teringat akan memori yang ingin di lupakannya. Perlahan tangannya menuju Nesia, ingin memegang tangan sahabatnya yang masih bercerita. _

"_Mereka menyingkap rokku, dan berlari meninggalkan ku yang langsung menangis di tempat. Hingga Ibu guru datang dan menenangkanku."_

_Tangan itu pun menggantung di udara, batal memegang tangan sahabatnya "Menyingkap? Rok?" ulang Eli, membuat Nesia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jadi rokmu hanya disingkap."_

"_Iya, menyingkap rok. Memangnya apa?" tanyanya heran melihat wajah Eli yang langsung manyun._

"_Yah, kirain." Ucapnya sebal, pikirannya terlalu jauh kemana – mana. "Tunggu dulu, jadi yang melakukan itu anak seusiamu saat itu kan?"_

"_Eh, iya tentu saja seusiaku." Angguknya._

"_..Kau membuatku berpikir terlalu jauh, Nes." Ucapnya sebal, hal yang sama berlaku dengan Alfred dan Arthur. Pikiran mereka sudah terlalu jauh, memikirkan yang aneh – aneh._

"_Itu termasuk pelecehan tahu, mau jadi apa negara ini, jika anak seusia itu sudah melakukan hal seperti itu." Cerocos Nesia tidak terima, melihat Eliza yang terlihat enggan mendengarkan lanjutan cerita masa kecilnya. _

_~0~_

_Tatapan khawatir kini ditunjukan beberapa pemuda. Menatap ke dalam ruang perawatan dimana seorang gadis kini terbaring di dalamnya. Terlihat napasnya kini naik turun mulai beraturan. Berbeda dengan beberapa jam yang lalu._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya salah seorang pemuda. Sementara yang lain memasang telinga._

"_Ia baik – baik saja, tadi dokter sudah memeriksanya. Tidak ada yang serius dengan lukanya." Senyum manis terlihat diwajah gadis itu._

_Membuat beberapa pemuda menghela nafas mendengarnya. Siapa yang dapat menyangka, gadis yang mereka temui beberapa hari yang lalu, kini terbaring tidak berdaya di rumah sakit. Menurut sahabat baiknya, gadis itu berlari dari kejaran orang – orang yang ingin berbuat jahat dengannya. Tanpa perhitungan ia menyebrangi jalan, yang sayangnya saat itu ada kendaraan menuju ke arahnya._

"_Syukurlah." Terlihat pemuda berambut hitam itu bernapas lega, kembali memperhatikan gadis yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur. "Aku boleh.."_

"_Yah, masuklah." Senyum gadis itu yang langsung dituruti pemuda itu dengan cepat. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku tinggal." Ujarnya yang di iyakan oleh yang lainnya._

_Untuk sesaat ruangan itu hening, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing._

"_Iggy." Suara yang sudah hampir di hapal oleh pemuda beriris emerald itu memanggilnya. Membuat ia menoleh karenanya. "..Kurasa, sebaiknya kita turuti keinginan Hafidz saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan membantu, dan lagi kudengar ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami ini." Ucapnya memandang pemuda itu._

"_Benar, Ve__. Sampai ia mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik." Pinta Feli ikut merasa kasihan dengan Hafidz yang kini duduk di samping tempat tidur gadis itu. _

"_Aku berani jamin, Nesia tidak akan mengganggu hoby anehmu yang suka bicara sendiri itu." Sahut Daniel yang berakhir dengan sebuah benjolan di kepalanya._

_Melihat ketiga rekannya yang kini menatapnya, membuat seolah ia adalah orang yang memiliki andil akan apa yang dialami Nesia. Menghela nafas pasrah, jika sudah begini ia tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Apalagi tadi ia mendapatkan telpon dari kakaknya - sepertinya Feli yang menghubunginya pertama kali - menyuruhnya untuk membiarkan Nesia berada di rumah mereka. Dengan alasan yang di bilang tidak masuk akal. Hanya ingin rumah jadi terlihat lebih indah dengan adanya bunga._

_What the hell!_

_Yang benar saja, kembali ditatapnya tiga pasang mata yang makin memojokannya, membuat ia seperti tersangka.  
_

"_Baik – baik aku paham, terserah kalian saja, git!" gerutunya sebal._

_Sedangkan ketiga temannya kini terlihat bersorak gembira. Tidak peduli kini mereka berada di rumah sakit dan di pandangi oleh para pengunjuk dan pelototan para suster. Membuatnya malu seketika akan ulah ketiga sahabatnya itu._

End flash back

* * *

.

Berbagai rutukan makian kini terlontar sepanjang perjalanan dari mulut Arthur. Merutuki keberisikan penumpang yang di bawanya. Duo melayu yang kini adu mulut, entah karena apa. Feli dan Alfred yang terlihat ikut meramaikan suasana. Dan berbagai tumpahan rempahan snake terlihat di belakangnya. Alamat dia harus menyuci mobil ini nanti sebelum di kembalikan pada kakaknya. Jika dia tidak mau berakhir dengan rentetan makian.

Dipikir – pikir, sepertinya sifatnya yang senang mengeluarkan kata – kata tidak sopan ini mungkin ditularkan oleh Scot. Kakak pertamanya itu kan memang yang paling lama mengasuhnya. Pantas saja Nesia awal –awal terlihat sedikit takut mendengar mulutnya yang kasar ini bicara.

"..Gy..Iggy!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Arthur menoleh mendapati Alfred di sampingnya memperhatikannya.

"Kau lelah? Bagaimana kalau aku gantikan?" tanyanya , sedikit was – was melihat Arthur melamun saat mengemudi.

"Ck, aku baik – baik saja," gerutunya.

"Kau yakin."

"Yah!"

"Tapi .."

"Aku baik – baik saja, Al." Merasa sedikit risih dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang terus berkomentar

"Perkataanmu itu tidak meyakinkan.."

"Diamlah, git! Sudah kubilang aku baik – baik saja!" sungutnya sedikit kesal. "..Eh?" Seakan tersadar bahwa kalimat terakhir itu bukan berasal dari pemuda di sampingnya.

Melirik pada spion tengah mendapati Nesia diam, sedikit kaget mungkin. Alfred sendiri tersenyum lebar, menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Terlihat Arthur sedikit merasa bersalah. Perlahan ia menghela napas.

"..Sudahlah kalian berdua aku baik – baik saja. Sebaiknya kalian tidur seperti mereka." Kembali melirik ke arah spion melihat Feli dan Hafidz kini tertidur pulas. "Perjalanan kita masih jauh, bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang ingin ke carnival."

"Tapi, Arth—."

"Aku baik – baik saja, Nesia." Potongnya cepat, terpaksa menurunkan sedikit emosinya. "Sudah ku bilang aku baik – baik saja!" kalimat penekanan, yang membuat Nesia terpaksa diam.

Terlihat gadis itu kini melirik Alfred, meminta pemuda itu untuk gantian bicara. Sepertinya keduanya hanya bisa saling lirik, kembali terdiam. Merasa seram sendiri dengan Arthur yang terlihat ngotot.

Hening.

Keheningan yang tidak bertahan lama, perlahan Nesia kembali memajukan tubuhnya. Berusaha sedekat mungkin dengan Arthur yang duduk di depannya.

"..Arthur."

"Hmm, apalagi." Ucapnya jengah, membuat nyali Nesia ciut mendengarnya.

Perlahan melirik pada Alfred yang terkikik geli melihat tingkahnya. Menggembungkan pipinya, memaksa Alfred mengambil alih lewat tatapan matanya. Membuat Alfred dengan terpaksa menurutinya, jika tidak mau berakhir dengan kemarahan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Nesia yang ngambek lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan Arthur.

"..Kau tahu, Iggy?" kembali memandang Arthur yang menghela nafas, pasrah dengan aksi kedua temannya yang entah mengapa jadi cerewet. Terlihat ia siap mendengar kalimat selanjutnya. "Sepertinya kita tidak akan jadi pergi ke carnival."

"Apa maksudmu?" melirik sekilas pada Alfred, kembali memandang jalanan di hadapannya. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang merengek ingin pergi. Dan sekarang kau bilang tidak jadi. Kau gila! Kita sudah separuh jalan! Jangan bercanda, git!" sedikit membentak.

Mendengar perkataan Arthur yang begitu menggebu, Nesia hanya mengelus dadanya sendiri. Lain dengan Alfred yang kini tersenyum, sepertinya sudah kebal dengan sifat pemuda itu. "Tenang dulu, Iggy. Semua ada penjelasannya."

"Penjelasan apa lagi, git." ketusnya.

Menghela nafas sejenak. Melirik pada Nesia yang angkat tangan, seakan menyerahkan semuanya padanya. Kembali menatap Arthur yang terlihat tidak sabaran.

"Cepat katakan padaku." Desisnya.

Memilih berpura – pura tidur, dipilih Nesia. Arthur yang marah memang menyeramkan, lebih baik biarkan kedua sejoli itu menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua. Menimbulkan gerutuan Alfred akan tingkah gadis itu. Memikirkan betapa manisnya Nesia, yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Benar – benar bukan kawan yang baik.

Menghela nafas sesaat, berharap apa yang ia katakan tidak akan berakhir buruk. "…Kita sudah kelewatan, Iggy."

Kening itu berkerut mendengar penuturan pemuda itu, "maksudmu?"

"Kau melewati belokan menuju carnival." Ucapnya.

CITT‼

Mobil itu seketika merem mendadak, membuat tubuh penumpang yang di bawanya ikut maju. Terlihat Alfred yang sudah bersiap dengan perbuataan Arthur, melihat bagaimana dia berhasil menghindar dari kaca jendela di hadapannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Nesia yang sempat terantuk dengan tempat duduk Arthur. Hafidz dan Feli yang tidak siap dengan perbuatan Arthur tersebut, jatuh dari kursi belakang. Membuat kedua pemuda itu terbangun, merutuki perbuatan Arthur.

"_Damn it_!" rutuk Hafidz. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya merasa kesal, terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Sakit, ve~." Mengelus bokongnya, lebih dilakukan oleh Feli.

Nesia sendiri dari pada menjawab pertanyaan Hafidz, lebih memilih mengelus jidatnya yang sakit. Sedikit bersyukur jalanan yang mereka lalui sepi. Tidak dapat dibayangkannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Mengingat Arthur dengan seenak alisnya, menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Iggy, bisakah kau tidak berhenti mendadak seperti ini, kau membuat kami takut." Rutuk Alfred menatap Arthur yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bloody Jerk! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, git!" Terlihat pemuda itu mulai tersulut emosinya.

Hafidz sendiri yang melihat kedua rekannya kini beradu mulut, perlahan mencolek tubuh Nesia. Memberikan pertanyaan lewat isyarat tubuhnya. Mengintip dari belakang bersama dengan Feli yang terlihat berusaha kembali ingin tidur. Menutup kedua telinganya dengan headset. Terlihat malas mendengar kata – kata yang meluncur dengan bebasnya dari mulut Arthur.

* * *

~IGC~

* * *

Perasaan lega kini dirasakan keempat pemuda dan satu orang gadis, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat juga. Memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Decak kagum lebih banyak terlihat di mata gadis berkucir satu, terlihat matanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Memilih apa yang akan dimainkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dulu, ve~." Ajak Feli menggenggam tangan Nesia. Mengajaknya ke salah satu stan.

Anggukan kecil di lakukan oleh gadis itu, mengikuti Feli yang menariknya pergi. Meninggalkan tiga pemuda, ah ralat, dua orang pemuda yang terdiam di tempat. Memperhatikan Feli yang bergerak lincah diikuti Nesia di belakangnya. Hafidz sendiri, sudah memilih apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Lihat aku benarkan, Iggy. Tidak ada salahnya kita bersenang – senang sejenak." Senyumnya ceria, melihat pada pemuda di sampingnya yang terlihat kesal. Sepertinya pemuda itu tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian. "Ayolah, Iggy. Jangan berwajah seperti itu terus,"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu saat Nesia tidak ada. Kau membuatku kesal, git." Gerutunya, melirik Alfred yang kini merengek padanya.

"He, jadi kalau ada Nesia. Aku boleh merengek padamu?" tanyanya usil, membiarkan satu untaian indah keluar dari bibir Arthur, yang malah membuatnya tertawa. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Iggy?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Berjalan menjauhi Alfred yang kini menghela nafas sejenak, dengan cepat menarik pergi Arthur yang kaget dengan perbuatannya. Kembali rentetan protes ditunjukan oleh Arthur, tidak senang dirinya ditarik begitu saja. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda enerjik yang berlebihan. Belum lagi, kekuatannya yang tidak dikurangi sedikitpun saat menarik dirinya. Memangnya dirinya apa, main tarik begitu saja. Benar – benar tidak ada sopannya.

.

~0~

.

"Kenapa, ve?" bingung Feli melihat Nesia tersenyum kecil.

Menoleh mendapati pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, kini menatapnya dengan heran. Memberikan isyarat untuk mengikuti jarinya yang menunjuk pada jalanan. Menunjukan sosok Arthur yang sedang ditarik oleh Alfred. Sepertinya Alfred tidak peduli, kini Arthur dibelakangnya mengomel panjang lebar. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka benar – benar pasangan yang lucu, benakan?" tanyanya tertawa kecil melihat Feli yang mengangguk.

"Benar, mereka pasangan yang serasi, ve" jawab Feli tertawa. Tawa yang mempunyai makna berbeda dengan milik Nesia.

"Hah, kapan yah. Aku bisa seperti itu." Terdengar lirih, namun diselingi senyum kecil melihat kebahagian kedua temannya itu. "Ah, lihat ada arum manis. Apa kau mau Feli?" Tanyannya, begitu tanpa sengaja matanya mendapati stan yang menjual arum manis.

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Feli, dengan cepat Nesia berjalan menuju ke arah stan. Meninggalkan Feli yang terdiam di tempatnya. Terlihat pemuda berohage itu memperhatikan sosok Nesia dari belakang. Perkataan gadis itu, walau pelan, tapi cukup terdengar olehnya. Satu helaan panjang, perlahan ia lakukan. Kembali memperhatikan Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang bermain. Sepertinya Arthur mulai menikmati permainan di carnival ini.

"Pasangan, ve.." ucapnya lirih.

Terlihat mata itu sedikit merasa bersalah, membohongi Nesia terus – terusan seperti ini, membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Rasa ingin memberi tahu hal yang sesungguhnya kadang sempat terlintas di benak pemuda itu. Tapi, jika ia mengatakan itu. Apakah mereka akan tetap seperti ini? Ia takut jika gadis itu tahu hal yang sesungguhnya, perasaan hangat yang dirasakannya akan berubah. Ia cukup menikmati kebersamaan mereka bersama di rumah itu. Hal yang sangat jarang di dapatkannya saat tinggal di tempat asalnya. Rasa kekeluargaan yang tidak pernah didapatkannya.

"..li…Feli."

Tersadar dari pemikirannya barusan, Feli mendapati Nesia yang kini memandangnya cemas. Di kedua tangan gadis itu terdapat arum manis.

"Kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya memperhatikan Feli yang diam. "Ada apa?"

Menggeleng cepat dilakukannya, tidak ingin melihat wajah cemas sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik – baik saja, Ve," senyumnya ceria. Mengambil arum manis yang disodorkan gadis itu padannya. "Aku tadi melihat mereka, Ve." Tunjuknya pada Alfred dan Arthur yang sepertinya kembli bertengkar.

Mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Feli, membuat senyum kecil terlukis di wajah mereka. "Ah, mereka. Mereka memang lucu, bertengkar di tempat umum. Dasar tidak tahu malu."gelengnya tersenyum, perlahan mencomot arum manis miliknya. "Baiklah setelah ini apa?"

Memperhatikan Feli yang diam, terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita mainkan yang itu, Ve." Tunjuknya pada sebuah stan.

Memberikan satu anggukan kecil, keduanya pun berjalan menuju tempat yang tadi ditunjuk pemuda itu.

* * *

~0~

* * *

Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan terdengar berulang kali. Senyum sinis terlukis jelas di wajah seorang pemuda, menatap musuhnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Heh, beraninya melawan ku. Tahu sendiri akibatnya kalian sekarang!" ucapnya.

"..Kau terlihat seperti orang gila yang bicara sendiri, Fidz."

Suara yang mengagetkan pemuda itu. Menoleh, mendapati sepupunya berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Terlihat menyandar pada salah satu tiang, di sebelah tangannya terlihat sebungkus makanan ringan.

"Kau sendirian? Mana Feli?" herannya melihat gadis itu mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, tadi kami berpisah. Sepertinya ia tadi melihat orang yang di kenalnya." Memperhatikan Hafidz yang asik dengan permainannya. "…Hei, Fidz. Aku bosan." Kembali ia berkata setelah lama terdiam.

"Yah, aku tahu. Kau terlihat memang sedang bosan, Nes." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari permainannya. "Sebaiknya kau pilih salah satu permainan di sana." Sarannya terkesan acuh.

"Semuanya sudah hampir kumainkan."

"Semua?" lirik pemuda itu sebelum kembali memainkan permainan. Sedikit heran dengan jawaban sepupunya.

"Lebih tepatnya, Feli, Alfred dan Arthur." Ucapnya menjelaskan, "aku hanya menonton." Menekukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa?" Tanyanya meremehkan.

Walau sedikit kesal, mau tidak mau Nesia pun mengiyakan perkataan pemuda itu yang memang benar. Niatnya untuk mendapatkan hadiah dari salah satu stan yang ingin di mainkan. Malah tidak terwujud, yang ada uang jajannya habis. Lebih baik ia menghemat uang nya untuk hal yang lebih penting, dari pada permainan yang menguras uangnya. Toh, ia tidak mendapatkan apa – apa dari stan itu, walau ia akui hadiah – hadiah yang di lihatnya begitu menarik. Tapi jika tidak memiliki kemahiran, sama saja bohong.

Kembali Hafidz melirik Nesia yang diam, sebelum akhirnya menghentikan permainannya. Menukar poinnya dengan hadiah yang diinginkannya. Barulah di dekatinya sepupunya itu yang kini terlihat manyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" tanyanya melirik Nesia yang berdiri tegak. "Ada tempat yang menjual makanan kesukaanmu."

"… Macam kau tahu saja makanan kesukaanku, paling itu makanan kesukaanmu?" sahutnya malas mengikuti langkah pemuda itu yang hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Walau begitu, kurasa kau juga akan menikmatinya. Kau kan rakus." Ejeknya merangkul bahu Nesia yang kini memukul tangannya.

Twich!

Perlahan perempatan halus muncul di kepala Nesia, mendengar penuturan saudara tidak tahu dirinya itu.

"Serakus – rakusnya aku, lebih rakusan kamu kali." Balasnya.

"Heh, yang benar saja. Siapa coba yang makan coklat ku yang kusimpan di lemari es kemarin."

"..Sejak kapan, coklat yang kubeli jadi milik mu?"

"Loh, itu bukannya aku yang beli yah?"

"Yang benar saja." Memutar bola matanya malas dilakukan Nesia mendengar penuturan Hafidz. "Kepalamu perlu di instal ulang tuh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bisa – bisanya kau jadi sepikun itu, bukannya coklat milikmu sudah kau makan waktu itu.?" Tanyanya mengingatkan Hafidz yang diam. "Kenapa? Apa kau sebegitunya merindukan Daniel, hingga jadi sepikun ini." Cengirnya memperhatikan Hafidz yang terlihat bergidik mendengarnya. "Sebaiknya kau segera hubungi Daniel, untuk melepas rindumu itu."

"Ha – ha – ha, lucu." Gerutu Hafidz menarik salah satu kursi, begitu mereka sampai di salah satu stan makanan.

"Oh, ayolah Hafidz, kau jangan memungkiri itu. Tidak mungkin kan kau tidak rindu dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" Tanya Nesia, ikut menarik salah satu kursi dari meja yang mereka pilih. "Atau jangan – jangan, kau selingkuh. Makanya kau tidak rindu lagi padanya." Perlahan mata itu menyipit menatap Hafidz.

Tatapan horor kini di tunjukan Hafidz mendengar penuturan Nesia yang patut di pertanyakan kadar kewarasannya itu. "Kau gila." Sungutnya mengalihkan wajahnya dari sepupunya itu, lebih memilih berbicara dengan waiters yang sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

'Sampai mati juga aku tidak mungkin rindu dengan dia.' Batin Hafidz memilih memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekarang.

"Jadi?" kembali di tatapnya Hafidz, setelah dirinya selesai memesan. Dan waiters itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" melirik Nesia yang sekarang entah kenapa, terkesan seperti wartawan gosip saja.

"Aku butuh jawaban, Fidz."

"Jawaban apa?"

"Oh, ayolah. Bisa tidak kali ini kau jujur padaku," perlahan Nesia mendekatkan bangkunya, membuat Hafidz bergidik akan ulahnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Wajah yang terlihat acuh tadi, perlahan menatap sepupunya dengan horor. Kaget mendengar perkataan Nesia yang tidak disangka – sangka. Apakah rahasia mereka terbongkar, tapi bagaimana mungkin.

"Maksudmu?" selidiknya, tidak ingin gegabah. Bagaimanapun terkadang Nesia itu sangat mahir dalam menjebak lawan bicaranya.

"Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi lagi dari ku, Fidz." Membiarkan pemuda itu yang masih menatapnya. "..Kau dan Yong ada sesuatu kan? Karena itu kau bersikap acuh dengan Daniel belakangan ini."

"Sesuatu apaan?" tanyanya mengernyit heran. Dalam hati bersyukur ia tidak bertindak gegabah yang membuat rahasianya jadi ketahuan.

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah Nesia, perlahan mengucapkan terima kasih pada waiters yang datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka. Perlahan mengaduk gelas minumannya, menunggu waiters itu pergi menjauh. Langkah yang sama dilakukan Hafidz, menyeruput minuman yang dipesannya tadi.

"Kau dan Yong pacaran."

Ugh!

Air yang masuk di tenggorokannya hampir saja keluar, mendengar penuturan Nesia yang tiba – tiba. Sedangkan Nesia hanya tersenyum jahil, melihat Hafidz yang kini terbatuk karena ulahnya. Bersikap acuh dan ikut meminum es yang dipesannya, membiarkan Hafidz mengatur pernapasan dan rasa kagetnya. Menatap Nesia dengan kesal.

"Yang benar saja kau! Siapa juga yang mau dengan manusia satu itu?" gerutunya. 'Lagian aku masih normal, masih tertarik dengan wanita.' Sambungnya membatin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau jarang menghubungi Daniel?"

"Kami putus, puas!" Memandang Nesia yang sepertinya sudah menduganya. "Dan itu bukan karena Yong, jelas." Lanjutnya kembali minum airnya. "Jadi jangan bertanya – tanya lagi!"

Tatapan mata yang ditunjukan Hafidz pada Nesia, membuat gadis itu tersenyum. "Yah, aku paham." Angguknya mulai mengerti kenapa Daniel waktu itu terlihat sedih, saat ia menyuruhnya untuk berbicara dengan Hafidz tentang kepindahannya.

Ternyata keputusannya tepat memaksa Hafidz kemari. Lihat saja kini ia terlihat jauh menikmati semua permainan yang ada. Melupakan masalah yang terjadi padanya. Semoga saja terus seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum simpul, menimbulkan keheranan bagi Hafidz yang bergidik karenanya.

Puk!

Sebuah boneka beruang besar, kini berada di pangkuan Nesia yang sedang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, membuatnya tersadar dari ingatannya. Menoleh mendapati Arthur yang membalas tatapannya, berdiri di belakangnya bersama dengan Alfred.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku bakal bermain dengan benda itu kan?" tanyanya menydari tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Nesia atas perbuatannya yang meletakan boneka itu di pangkuan Nesia.

"Ah, jadi ini untukku." Tanyanya memastikan, membiarkan kedua rekannya duduk dibangku kosong antara dirinya dan Hafidz yang entah mengapa memasang wajah kusut.

"Memangnya kau kira aku akan memainkannya apa?" menggelengkan kepala mendengar pertanyaan yang semestinya sudah dapat diketahui. "Cih, stan itu benar – benar tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang lebih baik apa. Seharusnya ia tahu aku ini pria, bisa – bisanya ia memberiku, boneka sebagai hadiah."gerutunya tidak senang, melirik pada waiters yang berjalan mendekat melihat lambaian tangannya. Tanda ia ingin memesan.

"Kukira kau memang mengincar boneka itu untuk Nes.." Sambung Alfred yang mendapatkan pijakan kaki dari jauh dan bias merah di wajah si pelaku. "Auch‼" ringisnya kesakitan menghentikan kalimatnya.

Tatapan penuh tanya diberikan Hafidz dan Nesia atas tingkah Alfred yang menahan sakit dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"U-untuk apa aku mengincar sebuah boneka, git!" gugupnya, cepat memotong perkataan Alfred.

Berkedip sekali, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, kembali Nesia melakukan kegiatannya. "Atau mungkin karena ia pikir kau manis, makanya ia memberikan mu ini." Dengan memainkan bonekannya, Nesia berkata. Tidak ia sadari Arthur membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi Alfred dan Hafdiz yang saling melirik menahan tawa.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" perlahan bias merah menguasai wajah itu.

"Eh? Apanya yang apa?" tanyanya balik, melihat wajah panik sahabatnya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" bingungnya.

"Tidak kau tidak salah. Hanya saja tidak ada pria yang ingin dikatakan manis, Nes." Sambung Alfred melirik Arthur. "Walau aku akui, Iggy memang manis."

Buk!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu Alfred atas pujiannya barusan. Sepertinya Arthur sangat pandai dalam membalas pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. Melihat bagaimana kesakitannya Alfred atas perilaku tidak terpuji Arthur. Hafidz dan Nesia yang melihat tingkah keduanya hanya bisa saling pandang dan memilih untuk memakan cemilannya kembali, berpura – pura tidak melihat kejadian barusan.

.

.

Kembali Nesia melirik ke arah Arthur yang memesan makanan begitu waiters yang dipanggilnya datang. Sepertinya mood pemuda itu kembali baik, melihat ia memesan dengan wajah yang normal kembali tidak seperti tadi.

"Arth." Ucapnya pelan memanggil pemuda itu begitu ia selesai memesan, gantian dengan Alfred.

Membiarkan iris emerald itu kini menatapnya. "Terima kasih, untuk bonekanya." Senyumnya manis, dan kembali memeluk boneka yang sebenarnya dari tadi ia incar tapi gagal didapatkan.

Tidak Nesia sadari, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah pemilik iris emerald melihat tingkahnya. Benar - benar seperti gadis kecil yang senang dengan mainan barunya.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Walau udah tahu tiap chapter panjang, tetap aja dilakukin. dan lagi entah kenapa saya lagi demen ma alur maju mundur begini. mungkin chapter berikutnya alur maju mundur seperti ini masih akan saya lakukan, saya harap readers tidak keberatan dengan alur yang seperti ini. waktunya balas review

* * *

Kunikohime Madoka Tanuki

Saya kembali lagi... Eh? suami istri, berarti Feli dan Alfred anaknya dong. si Hafidz jadi apa... ? Daniel... saya juga bingung, dilema antara Aussie atau Nether. Lemon -.-' ... *ngelirikchpterselanjutnya* Jadinya? Emm.. semuanya*Plak*bcandading*

* * *

Silahkan kritik, saran dan semua uneg - unegnya lewat kotak review guna membantu saya memperbaiki fict ini. Makasih

RnR. Ptk,190413


End file.
